Yo, yo mismo y Naruto
by Elanta
Summary: Acabado.[SasuNaru]D lo q pasa cuando alguien con Sello Maldito usa 1 técnica q no domina, d Naruto con 1 problema x duplicado, d sentimientos confusos, y d alguien q tb habla en mayusculas como La Muerte XD Algún spoiler 2ª temporada Manga. PreHebi team.
1. Problemas de Personalidad

**Advertencia:** fic shonen ai, relación chicoxchico, si es lo que estabas buscando entonces adelante y que disfrutes.

Problemas de Personalidad

Oscuridad. Extendió las manos y abrazó la espalda desnuda del cuerpo que se movía sobre él. Calor. Gimió al notar la boca y la lengua sobre su piel, devorando, saboreando. Sudor. El ritmo cada vez más frenético, desesperado por alcanzar el final. Placer. Agarró el cabello de su amante, apartándole de su cuello para poder besarle, y la oscuridad se abrió revelando un rostro travieso.

- Sasuke-teme -.

Sasuke abrió de golpe los ojos en su habitación y comprobó que, efectivamente, era de noche, estaba solo y aquello sólo había sido otro de esos malditos sueños. Se levantó y fue a la ventana, abierta debido al calor del verano, y sacudió la cabeza.

- ¿Qué me está pasando? – musitó.

**OooO**

Una bonita y soleada mañana más en la villa de Konoha. Los aldeanos hacen sus quehaceres matinales, Tsunade-sama da voces semi ebrias desde su despacho, Jiraiya va de onsen en onsen, ninjas que van y vienen de sus misiones, los grupos de genins entrenando cada uno a su aire...

- ¡Narutoooooo! -.

- ¡Gomen nasaiiii, Sakura-chaaaan! -.

Kakashi sonreía divertido al contemplar el entusiasmo de Sakura intentando partirle la cabeza Naruto, y todo porque el rubio le había hecho caer accidentalmente al río. Sasuke se había sentado en una raíz y observaba a sus compañeros con cierto fastidio, quería entrenar pero con esos dos idiotas persiguiéndose no tenía visos de poder continuar esa mañana. De repente, una cazadora naranja y negra le cayó encima de la cabeza y captó el olor a ramen, hierba y sudor.

- ¡Sasuke-teme, guárdamela! – gritó Naruto, huyendo entre carcajadas de la pelirrosa.

El moreno emergió de la cazadora con el pelo despeinado, el ceño fruncido y el rostro levemente enrojecido. Estaba enfadado, sí, y no sólo con el dobe ruidoso, sino consigo mismo porque Naruto le crispaba los nervios de manera extraña, eso sin contar los sueños erótico festivos que últimamente protagonizaba junto al rubio.

Dentro de poco se cumplirían dos años de su regreso a Konoha, bueno, más que regreso lo que Naruto hizo fue poner patas arriba la guarida de Orochimaru (matando al dueño en el proceso) y llevársele a rastras en nombre de su amistad. De alguna manera, el rubio había conseguido que la Godaime aceptase el retorno de Sasuke sin enviarle de cabeza a prisión, aunque le impuso tres restricciones: no podía salir de las inmediaciones de la aldea, no participaba en misiones y debía ser vigilado por Naruto las veinticuatro horas del día.

Los ojos grises se clavaron en el rubio que se sujetaba la cabeza, allí donde Sakura le había atizado, y que aún sonreía como un niño travieso que ha conseguido salirse con la suya. El estómago de Sasuke se contrajo.

- Suficiente diversión por hoy chicos – intervino Kakashi – Ahora debo irme, tengo asuntos que atender -.

El jounin desapareció en una voluta de humo.

- Asuntos que atender – gruñó Naruto – La nueva novela de Ero-sennin querrá decir dattebayo -.

- Yo he quedado con Ino para hacer unas compras, ¿quieres venir, Naruto? Luego pensamos ir a cenar con Shikamaru y Chouji - preguntó Sakura.

- Compras... -. Naruto suspiró con desgana – Quizás luego os busque para comer. Cuando Ino y tú vais de compras después de recibir la paga tenéis más peligro que Ero-sennin en un desfile de modelos -.

La pelirrosa le dio un golpe en el brazo, pero rió la gracia. Sasuke aún no se acostumbraba al cariño que Sakura profesaba por Naruto y al hecho de ahora ser él quien parecía formar parte del mobiliario; de repente, se sentía completamente excluido de lo que antes era el equipo 7 y se maldecía por añorar viejos tiempos.

La chica se despidió de Naruto con un beso en la mejilla y de Sasuke con un gesto de la mano y desapareció entre los árboles. Naruto fue junto al Uchiha, ignorante de la mirada que éste le dirigía. Por su parte, Sasuke parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza al percatarse del tiempo que había estado examinando el despeinado cabello dorado, la infantil expresión de alegría, la camiseta negra imaginando la piel que habría debajo...

- Oi, ¿te apetece un combate? Es pronto y no me apetece volver a casa - propuso el rubio, cruzando las manos tras la cabeza. Eso era lo peor de la restricción: Naruto ahora vivía en su casa como parte de la vigilancia.

- Como gustes –. Sasuke le tiró la cazadora a la cabeza – Patearte un rato suena divertido -.

- Pero nada de chidoris, ni genjutsus raros con el Sharingan, que te conozco – advirtió Naruto.

- No lo necesito para vencerte, usuratonkachi – sonrisita de arrogancia.

Naruto usó su estrategia habitual, lanzarse de cabeza contra el adversario. Patadas, puñetazos, fintas, saltos... era imposible competir con la velocidad de Sasuke, que sonreía con superioridad sin siquiera haber activado el Sharingan.

- ¡Kage Bunsh...! ¡¡Iteee! -. Naruto se llevó una mano a la cabeza, donde había recibido el collejazo - ¡Qué me vais a dejar idiota de tanto golpe en la cabeza entre Sakura-chan, Tsunade-baachan y tú! -.

- Nada de bunshins, es un mano a mano, sólo taijutsu – le amonestó Sasuke – Y es imposible que seas más idiota de lo que ya eres -.

- A ti lo que te pasa es que tienes envidia que yo sepa usar el Kage Bunshin y tú no -.

- De acuerdo, úsalo -.

El chico zorro alzó una ceja, extrañado, pero obedeció y convocó una veintena de clones. Fue al fijarse en la expresión de autosuficiencia de Sasuke, que reparó en los ojos rojos con aspas negras, ¡¡¡le había copiado la técnica!.

- ¡Tramposo! –. Grito colectivo.

- Para nada, sólo que ahora yo también puedo usar esa técnica -.

- No creo -.

- ¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! -.

Una veintena de Sasukes sonrieron arrogantes, para luego desaparecer; esperaba que el rubio no se diera cuenta, pero le resultaba difícil distribuir tal cantidad de chakra después de entrenar toda la mañana y no hubiera podido mantener los clones más de un par de minutos. Naruto también desconvocó los suyos, molesto.

- Pareces un niño al que le hubiesen quitado un juguete -.

- Es que... no me gusta... -.

- ¿Qué? -.

- Que copies mis técnicas, las tuyas son lo suficientemente buenas como para que vayas robando las mías -.

Sasuke enrojeció brevemente. ¿Aquello fue un cumplido o sólo su imaginación?

- Entonces no me retes a utilizarlas – echó un vistazo a la posición del sol – Bueno, yo me voy, se hace tarde -.

- Es verano, aún falta para anochecer -.

- Tengo cosas que hacer, además de darle una paliza a un dobe como tú -.

- ¿Acaso tienes una cita? – rió Naruto.

El Uchiha estaba harto de las provocaciones del rubio.

- Puede... -.

La risa se cortó de golpe, sustituida por una cara de incredulidad.

- Ni de coña -.

- Cree lo que quieras, yo me largo -.

- ¡Ey, espera! -.

Sasuke paró en seco, con la mirada interrogante.

- Recuerda que debo vigilarte... así que no desaparezcas mucho rato, ¿ne? -.

- Estaré en casa antes que oscurezca – prometió Sasuke, dándole la espalda.

Naruto le observó marcharse por las ramas. Se anudó la cazadora a la cintura con expresión abatida, antes de regresar despacio hacia la aldea sin percatarse de los ojos que espiaban desde las sombras.

**OooO**

No sabía por qué le había contado esa mentira a Naruto, además era de lo más absurda, ¿él quedando con alguien? Nunca. Y mucho menos teniendo a toda la aldea acusándole con la mirada por ser un traidor que se marchó con Orochimaru: asesino de Sandaime y destructor de Konoha. Todo era por culpa de esa enfermiza obsesión por el rubio que no había hecho más que agravarse con el paso del tiempo, obsesión que reprimía e intentaba disfrazar incluso ante sí mismo de amistosa rivalidad o gratitud por rescatarle; aunque ya era casi imposible seguir negando sus sentimientos, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta su reacción cuando se enteró del asunto del secuestro de Gaara y el riesgo que algo semejante se repitiera con el portador de Kyuubi: dejó la venganza a un lado, merced a la preocupación por lo que podrían hacerle los de Akatsuki al rubio.

No supo cómo, había llegado al templo del desaparecido clan Uchiha. El barrio cada vez se parecía más a una vieja ruina, cayéndose a pedazos, poblado sólo por recuerdos que se desvanecían. Cada vez le era más difícil evocar el rostro de sus padres, la alegría de su madre y los silencios de su padre. Abatido y falto de sueño, se sentó en el destartalado pórtico, quedándose dormido casi al instante.

Mientras, en otra parte de la aldea, Naruto ahogaba dudas y penas en ramen. ¿Por qué Sasuke tenía que seguir siendo tan desagradable con él? Ya no eran críos, tenían veinte años, y creía haberle demostrado que ya no era un cabeza hueca irresponsable y ruidoso... bueno, un poco quizás sí. Resopló y se llevó otro bocado de fideos a la boca.

- Naruto -.

- Io, Shikamaru, Chouji – saludó él - ¿Venís a cenar? ¿Dónde están Ino y Sakura-chan? -.

- No, te vimos y pensé que tú sabrías por qué Sasuke anda tan raro – dijo el Nara.

- ¿Raro, no entiendo -.

- Tropezó con Ino cuando volvíamos de las compras – dijo Chouji – La ayudó a levantarse, se disculpó con ella, sonrió, les dijo a ella y Sakura lo bonitas que estaban con su nueva ropa y se marchó corriendo -.

- ¿¡Nani? – inquirió Naruto, tras casi morir asfixiado con los fideos.

- Hemos tenido que llevar a Ino y Sakura al hospital por el trauma, tsk, qué problemático -.

- No podía ser Sasuke, ¿puede haberse colado alguien en la aldea haciendo un henge? –.

- ¿Para decirle a dos kunoichis que son guapas e ir corriendo por las calles como un loco? – ironizó Shikamaru.

- Ehm, supongo que no, ¿me acompañáis a buscarle? – pidió Naruto.

- Si no hay más remedio... -.

- No seas gruñón, Shikamaru – le reprendió Chouji.

Los tres chicos caminaron tranquilamente por las calles de la aldea sin dar con el Uchiha.

- ¡Naruto nii-san! -.

Era Konohamaru y sus amigos. Naruto les saludó alegremente.

- Oi, chicos, ¿habéis visto a Sasuke? -.

- ¡Hai, y mira lo que me ha enseñado a hacer -.

Konohamaru ejecutó uno de los combos básicos que usaba Sasuke en combate, apenas un par de patadas, voltereta, giro y puñetazo, pero inconfundiblemente era el estilo del Uchiha. El Uzumaki y sus compañeros le observaron boquiabiertos.

- ¿A que mola, vamos a seguir practicando para que Sasuke nos enseñe más -.

Los genins se alejaron entusiasmados. Naruto se revolvió el pelo, nervioso.

- Es oficial, Sasuke se ha vuelto loco – comentó Chouji.

- Qué problemático, sobre todo para ti, Naruto -.

- No lo entiendo, cuando terminamos el entrenamiento estaba normal -. Frunció el ceño – _¿Tendrá algo que ver el Sello Maldito? Espero que no sea nada grave _-.

- Separémonos para cubrir más terreno – sugirió Shikamaru – Nos encontraremos en una hora frente a las escaleras del palacio del Hokage -.

Al borde de cumplirse el plazo de una hora y sin señales del Uchiha a parte de otro par de sucesos paranormales, Naruto se sentó en el tejado de su antigua casa. Necesitaba pensar. Primero Sasuke decide quedar con alguien, una chica quizás, y luego se empieza a comportar de forma rara. ¿Estaría enfermo? Sabía que Sasuke no era demasiado feliz, le notaba agobiado en muchas ocasiones, otras simplemente ausente; era normal que se sintiese extraño al reincorporarse a su vida en Konoha, pero tras casi dos años parecía que su estado empeoraba, auto aislándose en lugar de abrirse de nuevo al mundo.

- Será mejor que me mueva o Shikamaru me echará la bronca -.

Fue al levantarse cuando alguien se le echó encima y le hizo caer de espaldas, al girar la cabeza para identificar al agresor se encontró con unos demandantes labios sobre los suyos. Forcejeó, apoyando las manos sobre los hombros de la persona que le devoraba la boca y le apartó violentamente, los ojos azules se abrieron de par en par.

- ¿¡Sasuke? -.

- Sabía que vendrías aquí, ahora hay clase en la Academia así que el columpio no era una opción -.

Naruto escrutaba a Sasuke como se miraría un elefante rosa corriendo por la calle.

- _¿Qué le han echado a mi ramen dattebayo?_-.

- Eres tan lindo... -.

Cuando el moreno se inclinaba de nuevo para besarle, Naruto le plantó una mano en la boca y salió de debajo del inesperado acosador.

- Alto ahí, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa? -.

- Nada, ¿por? – sonrió alegremente, sentado sobre sus talones. Fue entonces que Naruto reparó en la ropa del Uchiha: holgada camiseta de cuello alto y manga larga, pero de color blanco en vez de negro, y pantalones de un gris muy oscuro.

- No pareces tú, seguro que eres algún espía usando un henge -. El rubio desenfundó un kunai.

- ¿Un espía sabría que hace dos días entraste sin querer en el baño conmigo dentro o la batalla de coles de hace una semana o...? -.

- Vale, vale, he cogido la idea -. Bajó el arma y enrojeció - ¿Por qué me has besado entonces? -.

- Porque quiero, ¿tú no? – preguntó el moreno, acercándose sensualmente al chico zorro, sujetándole de un brazo para que no se apartase.

- Eso... no... yo... -.

Naruto sentía su corazón latir desbocado ante la actitud tan provocadora del Uchiha; le confundía, le asustaba y le excitaba, y no necesariamente en ese orden. Cuando tuvo su rostro delante del suyo se quedó estático, alternando la mirada entre los hipnóticos ojos grises y los labios, esos labios.

- Shikamaru – logró pronunciar al final – Debo ir Shikamaru -.

- Como quieras -. Sasuke le dio un breve pero profundo beso, antes de apartarse y ayudarle a ponerse en pie – Podemos seguir después -.

- ¿No vienes conmigo? -.

El moreno amplió la sonrisa a una radiante.

- Me apetece dar un pequeño paseo, quería comprar una cosa... luego nos vemos, prometo no matar a nadie -.

- Sasuke, no bromees con eso – le amonestó Naruto.

- Lo siento -. Le abrazó como si fuera un peluche – Me perdonas, ¿a que sí? -.

El Uchiha poniendo morritos en plan crío pequeño sobrecargó el cerebro del pobre Naruto.

- ¡Ja ne! -.

- Sa... Sasuke -.

Naruto se quedo con la mano alzada al desaparecer el otro en una voluta de humo, preguntándose qué demonios le pasaba por la cabeza al Uchiha. Rozó sus labios con la mano, recordando el cálido contacto, la extraña sensación de alegría en medio de la confusión del momento. Definitivamente él o su compañero, o ambos, acabarían en el manicomio de la aldea.

**OooO**

**N. de A:** Weno, yo aquí por fin con un fic decente con sus capis y su trama, o algo así XD. Esto sólo es la introducción, dadme una oportunidad ¿Qué le pasa a Sasuke? ¿Cómo puede estar en dos sitios al mismo tiempo? ¿Acabará Naruto tan majara como él? Ya veremos en el siguiente capi, por cierto, se agradecen los reviews. ;P

El fic está casi entero escrito, así que actualizaré semanalmente, para que no sus desesperéis XD. Ja ne!


	2. Shin

**N. de A:** A parte de advertir que es shonen-ai (algo que ya sabréis si habéis pasado de capi), recordar que vuestros reviews están contestados en mi blog (la dire en mi profile, como siempre). Gracias por tantos comentarios, 20 aunque los problemas de los han reducido a 13, me hizo mucha ilusión, creo que nunca tuve tantos de golpe :D

Dedicado a Kishimoto-sama, gran sensei que mima a los fans del sasunaru, y quien no lo crea que lea el Manga

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Shin

Por supuesto, el extraño encuentro con Sasuke hizo que Naruto llegase tarde al punto de encuentro, aunque capeó un poco la bronca al explicar lo sucedido con el Uchiha, omitiendo los besos, y confirmar que de verdad estaba realmente extraño.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que está raro? -.

- Le conozco, Shikamaru, y Sasuke no es de los que se disculpan aunque sepan que han hecho algo malo – afirmó el rubio – _Además no suele asaltarme para besarme_ -.

- Habla con él, si se le están cruzando los cables sería muy problemático tener que detenerle -.

- Arigato chicos por vuestra ayuda, intentaré ver qué le ocurre y, por favor, no le digáis a nadie sobre esto, yo puedo encargarme de arreglarlo -.

Las luces de la calle se prendieron poco antes que Naruto entrara en el piso que compartía con Sasuke. Todo estaba a oscuras. Encendió un par de lamparitas en el salón y fue hacia su habitación en busca de ropa limpia para darse una ducha. La puerta de Sasuke estaba abierta y echó un vistazo a la que pasaba, nadie. Frunció el ceño, preocupado; el pálido moreno sería despótico y desagradable, pero si le prometía algo siempre lo cumplía y dijo que allí estaría antes de oscurecer. Decidió dejar la ducha para más tarde y salió a buscar a su amigo; conociéndole, el lugar más probable sería el viejo barrio Uchiha, allí nunca iba nadie y le permitía sumirse en la melancolía.

Las solitarias calles y los edificios derruidos parecían salidos de una película de terror. Naruto decidió que ya era hora de hablar con la Hokage y barrer del mapa ese hogar de sombras, sería lo mejor para todos incluido el último superviviente del clan. Le encontró echado en el pórtico del templo, dormido, vestido con su habitual ropa negra, la misma de esa tarde si ese desgarrón en el hombro no le engañaba. Ni siquiera Sasuke haría una estupidez como cambiarse de ropa para luego ponerse la sucia otra vez. ¿Quién era entonces el otro Sasuke? ¿Cómo sabía aquellas cosas tan personales? ¿Acaso les estaban sometiendo a algún tipo de espionaje?

Lo que estaba claro es que no podía dejar al moreno ahí tirado, acabaría por coger frío y un Sasuke enfermo era algo que no quería repetir desde la pulmonía del año anterior, sin duda la fiebre acentuaba su vena déspota.

- Sasuke – llamó sin obtener ninguna reacción – Despierta -.

El durmiente giró un poco la cabeza aún en sueños, dejando ver un rostro tranquilo. Naruto sonrió, había descubierto que le encantaba ver dormir al moreno, quizás porque así no se escondía detrás de su gesto arrogante y frío. Titubeante, deslizó sus dedos entre los mechones azabache; durante esos minutos fue incapaz de sacarse los besos del impostor de la cabeza, la calidez que había sentido cuando creía que realmente era Sasuke. Aturullado, decidió que lo mejor era volver a casa. Cargó en brazos al Uchiha y abandonaron el barrio fantasma con ágiles saltos por los tejados.

El movimiento terminó por despertar a Sasuke, que tardó un poco en ubicarse y procesar el hecho de encontrarse en brazos de Naruto. Primero enrojeció de vergüenza, luego de ira.

- Puedo caminar, dobe – dijo.

- Ah, despertaste, Sasuke-teme – sonrió el rubio, sin hacer intención de parar a soltarle – ¿Has vuelto a tener pesadillas? Porque esto de quedarte dormido por los rincones no te pasaba desde hacía más de un año -.

- No son pesadillas – gruñó, abochornado de pensar el tipo de sueños que estaba teniendo – Pero no duermo demasiado bien -.

- Habla con Tsunade obaachan, seguro que puede arreglarlo como la otra vez, ¿ne? -.

- No lo creo y suéltame de una vez -.

Como Naruto no le hacía caso, Sasuke se removió intentando saltar al suelo, haciendo que su portador tropezara con una antena y ambos rodaran por una azotea.

- ¡Usuratonkachi! – maldijo el moreno, todo su mal genio reconcentrado por culpa del batacazo y por el hecho de tener a su compañero sentado encima partiéndose de risa.

- Si no tuvieras tan mala leche no nos habríamos estampado, baka – sonrió el aspirante a Hokage – ¿No te cansa estar siempre con el ceño fruncido y malhumorado? -.

- Tanto como a ti estar siempre riendo -.

Sasuke se sentó y, casi al instante, se dio cuenta del error al encontrarse un moreno rostro de brillantes ojos azules demasiado cerca para su cordura. Sin embargo, si normalmente Naruto le habría respondido de malos modos y estarían chillándose como críos de doce años, esta vez sólo le miraba con una mueca pensativa.

- Sasuke -.

- ¿Qué? -.

- ¿Alguna vez has querido besarme? -.

El Uchiha volvió a caerse de espaldas.

- ¿¡Qué cojones estás diciendo? -.

- Es que esta tarde me ha pasado algo muy raro dattebayo -. Naruto se llevó una mano tras la cabeza, avergonzado – Me han asaltado para besarme -.

- ¿¡Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo? – gritó histérico Sasuke.

- Quería asegurarme que no habías sido tú -.

El moreno le miró aturdido, ¿de dónde se había sacado el dobe la idea de que él quería besarle? ¿y quién cojones le habría puesto la mano encima?

- Estaba en el templo, ¿se puede saber qué ha pasado para que pienses que era yo? -.

- Hum, pues tenía tu aspecto y no parecía un henge, además sabía cosas que sólo tú y yo sabemos -.

- ¿Y ese tipo te besó? -.

- Sí -.

- ¿Y tú le dejaste? -.

- Me pillo desprevenido, no había aura de combate ni nada, a mí no me han entrenado para saber si alguien se acerca con intenciones de acosarme dattebayo – se quejó Naruto – Hasta que no te he encontrado estaba convencido que habías sido tú -.

- Deberíamos buscarle, puede ser un infiltrado – dijo Sasuke, intentando parecer serio aunque interiormente quería estrangular al que se había atrevido a hacerle _eso _a su compañero.

- Mañana – resolvió Naruto – Ambos estamos cansados y está muy oscuro, no creo que haga nada malo, después de todo sólo era uno -.

- Baka, si alguien se está haciendo pasar por mí quiero detenerle cuanto antes, podría hacer cualquier cosa de la que luego me acusarían -.

- Eso no sucederá, estás conmigo ¿ne? -.

- ... -.

- Volvamos a casa -.

Retomaron el camino saltando por los tejados. Fue entonces cuando a Sasuke se le ocurrió una pregunta, ¿realmente le habría molestado a Naruto que "él" le besase?

**OooO**

Tranquilidad nocturna. Giró sobre sí mismo, acurrucado bajo la sábana. Un búho solitario.

- ¡¡¡KYAAAAA! -.

Sasuke saltó de la cama kunai en mano; al asegurar que no había enemigos cerca, corrió a la habitación de Naruto. Atinó a ver un par de figuras luchando sobre la cama del rubio, dio la luz y se le cayó el kunai al suelo junto con la mandíbula.

- ¿¡Nani? -.

- Ups -.

- ¡¡¡Kyaaaa! -.

El moreno podía verse a sí mismo sobre un perplejo Naruto inmovilizándole en una posición de lo más comprometedora, agravada por el hecho que el rubio estaba en ropa interior y su atacante sin camiseta.

- ¿Se puede saber quién demonios eres? ¡Apártate ahora mismo de Naruto! -.

El intruso liberó al rubio y retrocedió con las manos en alto y una sonrisa divertida iluminándole el rostro. Naruto saltó de la cama, cogió un kunai y se acercó al verdadero Sasuke.

- Arigato -.

- ¿Quién eres? – cuestionó el Uchiha.

- Hum, soy tú, pero si necesitas darme un nombre, llámame Shin -.

- Definitivamente, esto es muy raro dattebayo -.

- Sólo estaba jugando, siento si te asusté – sonrisa tipo anuncio de dentífrico -, Naru-chan -.

Caída al suelo del rubio. Aura "masacre total" en el moreno.

- Sasuke, tranquilo -. Naruto le agarró del brazo y le quitó el kunai – Creo que no es peligroso -.

- Quizás para mí no, pero lo que eres tú no estoy tan seguro -.

- No hables así, suena como si hubiera intentado violarme – dijo el rubio, con carita de circunstancia.

Sasuke le lanzó una mirada de "pues casi".

- Has dicho que te llamas Shin, ¿ne? -.

- Sí, así será más sencillo – asintió el doble - ¡Ah, sí, me olvidaba! -.

Shin fue donde estaba su camiseta y de debajo sacó un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo naranja que ofreció a Naruto con una de sus radiantes sonrisas.

- ¿Para mí? – interrogó el portador de Kyuubi - ¿Por qué? -.

- Cuando lo vi en la tienda pensé que te gustaría -.

Curioso, Naruto tomó el regalo y lo desenvolvió bajo la atenta mirada de ambos Sasukes. Un adorable zorrito rojo de peluche emergió del papel naranja.

- ¿Te gusta? – preguntó Shin.

- ¿A quién podría gust...? – empezó Sasuke.

- Arigato, me encanta – sonrió Naruto, abrazado al peluche – Nunca me habían regalado nada como esto, siempre eran cosas "útiles". Es bonito, ¿verdad, Sasuke? -.

El moreno aún se recuperaba de la caída mental sufrida por la afirmación de su compañero, sabía que era un poco infantil pero ¿tanto?. Shin, harto de perder el tiempo, se colgó de nuevo del cuello de Naruto.

- ¡Eh! ¡manos fuera! -. Sasuke le apartó.

- Joooo, yo quiero abrazar a Naru-chan -.

- Por encima de mi cadáver -. Aura agresiva del tipo "voy a pisotearte hasta que tus nietos me pidan piedad y aún así me pensaré parar".

- Naru-chaaaan, Sasuke me da miedo -.

Naruto les miró alternativamente y se echó a reír de manera escandalosa.

- Es que resulta estrambótico ver a Sasuke discutiendo consigo mismo, bwahahaha! -.

- Yo no le veo la gracia – gruñó el Uchiha.

- No deberías dejar que te alterase -. Naruto consintió que Shin le abrazase otra vez y le removió el pelo – Es un poco como un niño -.

Tic nervioso de la ceja de Sasuke. Verse a sí mismo enganchado cual lapa al rubio y que éste no pareciera molesto empezaba a destripar su escasa paciencia y a atacarle los nervios.

- Deberíamos ir a ver a la Godaime, puede no parecerlo y ser peligroso – sugirió.

- Sí, peligroso como lo podría ser un gatito – sonrió Naruto - ¿Puedo quedármelo? -.

- ¡¡¡No es una mascota, usuratonkachi! -.

- Sólo bromeaba – rió el rubio.

- A mí no me importa ser el gatito de Naru-chan, miau -. Sensual lengüetazo del cuello a la mejilla de Naruto, dejándole paralizado por la sorpresa y el inesperado placer.

Sasuke se encontraba al borde del homicidio y de una hemorragia nasal, aún no lo había decidido.

- Yo voy a ponerme algo de ropa – anunció el Uchiha y señaló a Naruto – Tú vístete e intenta que el "gatito" no te viole en el proceso -.

- Va-vale -.

Fue cerrarse la puerta y Shin se apropió de la boca de Naruto, sujetándole por la nuca y la cintura para negarle cualquier intento de huida. El Uzumaki intentó zafarse, asustado por cómo reaccionaba su cuerpo a las caricias, cediendo y respondiendo a aquella lengua y los demandantes labios.

- _No es Sasuke, no es Sasuke ¡apártate!_ -.

De repente, Shin se despegó de él y no por gusto; Sasuke, vestido de negro, le agarraba del brazo y miraba de forma enigmática a Naruto.

- Me le llevo para que no te distraiga -.

- ¡Yo quiero quedarme con Naru-chaaaaan! – protestó Shin mientras era arrastrado fuera de la habitación.

El rubio cayó sentado sobre la cama, bloqueado mentalmente. Del otro lado de la puerta, Sasuke se apoyaba en la madera, impidiendo el paso de su ofuscado doble. ¿En qué estaba pensando Naruto permitiendo que ese Shin se le enganchase de semejante manera?

- Déjame pasar -.

- No -.

- Prometo no molestarle -.

- No -.

- Por fa -.

- No -.

- Estás celoso – sonrió Shin.

Sasuke encontró el gesto harto arrogante y ofensivo, ¿los demás le verían igual a él?

- ¿Celoso? ¿Yo? Además de ser un salido eres idiota -.

- Estás celoso, porque yo hago lo que tú querrías hacer -.

- Te equivocas -.

- Le amas -.

- ¡Yo no le amo! ¡Ugh! -.

Sasuke se llevó una mano al pecho, de repente se sentía extremadamente débil. Creyó ver una siniestra sonrisa en Shin, pero el momento pasó cuando Naruto salió vestido con su chándal negro y naranja.

- Estoy listo – anunció con su actitud entusiasta de siempre – Vamos, antes que sea más tarde y Tsunade obaachan me patee la cabeza por interrumpir su juerga -.

No se cruzaron con nadie de camino al palacio del Hokage. Los guardias de ANBU fliparon en colores al ver llegar un Naruto y dos Sasukes.

- Ehm, sé que es muy tarde, pero tenemos un pequeño problema que comentar a la Hokage – dijo Naruto.

- La avisaré enseguida, Uzumaki-san, pasad -.

El despacho de la Godaime estaba lleno de papeleo como siempre, y la mesa de botellitas de sake, por eso una Tsunade medio ebria parpadeó un par de veces al ver entrar a los tres jóvenes.

- Supongo que lo de ver doble no es por el sake – masculló - ¿Se puede saber qué has hecho ahora Naruto? -.

- ¡Nada dattebayo! – protestó él – Shin simplemente apareció, no sabemos quién es a parte de que parece una copia de Sasuke -.

- Encantado de conocerla, Tsunade-sama -. Shin se inclinó respetuoso y esbozó una de sus sonrisas de dentífrico.

- Bueno, también sabemos que es más agradable que el original -.

- Tsk – gruñó Sasuke, cruzado de brazos apoyado en la pared.

- Shin, ¿podrías decirnos cómo has llegado a Konoha? -.

- La culpa es del reprimido sexual -.

Carcajadas por parte de Tsunade, goterón por el de Naruto ante la mirada de asesinato inminente que el Uchiha dirigía a Shin.

- Deja de insultarme, imitación barata, o soluciono rápido el problema de tu existencia -.

- Sólo era una observación, el problema es que me tienes envidia -.

- ¿¡Envidia? ¡Yo le mato! -.

- Sasuke, calma, espera fuera mientras termino de hablar con nuestro amiguito – ordenó Tsunade.

- Hmpf -.

Portazo.

- Parece que no has tenido mucho éxito con lo de mejorarle el carácter -.

- Lo sé – suspiró Naruto – Aún no han inventado nada contra el mal genio crónico -.

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Shizune.

- ¿Quería algo, Tsunade-sa...? -. Miró al moreno con cara de espanto – Pero... -.

- Te has cruzado con Sasuke, por lo que veo – sonrió la Hokage – Este es Shin, e intentamos averiguar por qué es un gemelo del Uchiha -.

- Sorprendente -.

- Volviendo a lo de antes; Shin, ¿qué significa eso de que la culpa de que estés aquí la tiene Sasuke? -.

- Sólo sé que yo era él y de repente dejé de serlo y existí de forma independiente -.

Naruto frunció el ceño, víctima de un horrible dolor de cabeza. La Godaime asintió, fue a su mesa y rebuscó hasta dar con una tiza, entonces pintó en el suelo un intrincado sello dentro de un círculo.

- Shin, por favor, sitúate justo en el centro y, Shizune, toma nota de todo -.

- Sí, Tsunade-sama -.

El chico miró aprensivo el sello.

- No va a hacerte daño, sólo sirve para que pueda hacer una revisión de tu chakra, yo no poseo la visión de los Hyuuga y uso este sistema -.

- Puedes confiar en ella, Shin – sonrió Naruto.

- Si tú lo dices lo creeré -. Avanzó hasta la posición que le pedía la Godaime - ¿Bien así? -.

- Sí, sólo será un momento -.

Tsunade realizó sellos con las manos y tocó el círculo de tiza. Todos los trazos se iluminaron con un resplandor blanco que envolvió al doble de Sasuke, aquella niebla cambiaba a color azul en contacto con su cuerpo dibujando un mapa de su chakra.

- Kage Bunshin – se sorprendió la Hokage – Si Sasuke no conoce esa técnica ¿cómo...? -.

- Etoooo, en realidad la conoce desde esta mañana, me la copió con el Sharingan durante el entrenamiento – puntualizó Naruto – Pero él no puede ser un bunshin, desaparecen cuando los golpeas y además está el tema del chakra -.

- Creo que lo que empezó como bunshin, ahora es algo más -. Tsunade deshizo el sello – Tengo que estudiarlo, mientras Shin se quedará con Sasuke y contigo -.

- Sabía que dirías eso, obaachan -.

- ¡Yai, viviré con Naru-chan! -. El clon se colgó del cuello del rubio.

Tsunade arqueó una ceja.

- Shin tiene una pequeña obsesión conmigo -.

- Complejo de babosa diría yo – sonrió la Godaime – Haz pasar a Sasuke, tengo que hablar con él -.

- Busca una solución rápido, Tsunade obaachan, o no creo que sobreviva, si era difícil convivir con un Sasuke imagina con dos – suspiró Naruto, cariacontecido.

- Recuerda que la visita de Gaara es esta semana -.

- ¡Es cierto dattebayo! – asintió mucho más animado – Será genial, en su última visita le prometí algo que pienso cumplir -.

Naruto salió con su nuevo apéndice colgado del cuello, aunque más contento por lo de Gaara, y Sasuke entró con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Quería verme, Hokage-sama? -.

- Así es, siéntate un momento -.

Obedeció en silencio.

- He descubierto que Shin es un bunshin creado por ti -.

- ¿Nani? -.

- Un bunshin con vida y pensamiento propios, ¿no recuerdas nada extraño de cuando usaste el Kage Bunshin esta mañana? -.

- No me quedaba mucho chakra y ejercitar la técnica me costó bastante – reconoció el moreno – La detuve cuando sentí dolor en el Sello Maldito -.

- Estudiaré el caso para solucionarlo lo antes posible, mientras intenta no matar a Shin y ten paciencia, ¿de acuerdo? -.

- ¿Le ha contado Naruto la obsesión que tiene Shin por él? -.

- La mencionó, sí -.

- Es más que eso -. Sasuke enrojeció – Antes de venir, he tenido que sacárselo de encima porque le estaba metiendo la lengua hasta la garganta -.

- Eso le da una nueva perspectiva al asunto y me hace recordar... Shizune, trae el dossier de mi última investigación -.

- Enseguida, Tsunade-sama, ¿pero los del Consejo no se molestarán si se lo enseña a Uchiha-kun? -.

- Yo hago lo que creo necesario, le he salvado el culo a la aldea suficientes veces como para que dejen de incordiarme un ratito, vamos, digo yo -.

- ¿Investigación? – inquirió Sasuke, molesto por lo que las palabras de Shizune sugerían: no se podía confiar en él.

- El bienestar de Naruto es una de mis prioridades, así que decidí investigar más profundamente la forma en qué se relaciona el Sello y la liberación de Kyuubi con sus emociones. Está demostrado que la ira es un canalizador poderoso, tanto como el instinto de supervivencia; eso era lo que le permitía liberar el chakra del Zorro antes de aprender a contactar con él -.

- ¿Contactar? ¿Dice que Naruto habla con ese demonio? -. Parpadeó Sasuke.

- Su relación es algo extraña: Kyuubi sabe que si Naruto muere él muere, así que procura protegerle a su manera, y nuestro revoltoso rubio ha aceptado de buen grado esa actitud paternalista -. Tsunade cogió el grueso fajo de papeles que Shizune trajo en ese momento – El caso es que, investigando el poder de nuestro jinchuuriki, topé con referencias a técnicas que conseguían ejecutarse en momentos de máximo peligro por gente que anteriormente no conseguía dominarlas. Hubo una historia que no creí en su momento, pero la dejé archivada... sí, ésta es -. Le tendió la hoja a Sasuke – En resumen, habla de un shinobi que no aceptó la muerte de su esposa, la negaba con tal fuerza que durante una misión, al utilizar la técnica de replicación, su doble se convirtió en su esposa; la mujer-bunshin era capaz de actuar por iniciativa propia, igual que su original hizo en vida -.

- ¿Qué ocurrió con ella? – preguntó el Uchiha.

- Lo ignoro, es un documento contemporáneo a las Guerras Ninjas, casi todos los de esa época son muy escuetos, todo el mundo estaba más pendiente de pelear que de registrar informes precisos de las misiones – explicó Tsunade – Sin embargo, establece un precedente que me lleva a una interesante conclusión: Shin representa una emoción que no eres capaz de canalizar o asumir, en relación a Naruto me atrevería a añadir -.

La miradita maliciosa de la Hokage, una que el propio Jiraiya envidiaría, convirtió a Sasuke en un pimiento cabreado.

- ¡Deje de insinuar cosas raras! -.

- Sólo es una teoría, Sasuke, nada más -. Tsunade mantuvo su expresión socarrona – Seguiré investigando la manera de hacer desaparecer a Shin. Mientras, vosotros deberéis vigilar a tu clon y evitar que haga trastadas; el hecho de que seas portador del Sello Maldito hace impredecible la situación -.

- ¿Le ha contado a Naruto la teoría sobre Shin? -.

- No, considero que es algo que debes contarle tú -.

- ... -.

- Una última cosa, mañana por la tarde llega el Kazekage para su revisión -. Tsunade observó divertida la fugaz expresión de pánico que cruzó la cara del joven - ¿Sabes lo que significa? -.

- Que tendré en mi casa a un ex psicópata que me odia, a un bushin pervertido y un jinchuuriki cabeza hueca – musitó frustrado existencialmente – _A veces creo que lo de Orochimaru no era tan malo, al menos hacía lo que me daba la gana _-.

- Eso, y además vas a tener mucha paciencia, más de la que nunca has tenido, u Orochimaru parecerá una hermanita de la caridad a mi lado, ¿lo he dejado claro? -.

- Clarísimo, Hokage-sama – asintió Sasuke, encogiéndose de forma involuntaria en la silla – _A ver quién es el suicida que le lleva la contraria_ -.

- Perfecto, entonces a casa a dormir, y vigila que ese bunshin salido no le haga nada raro a Naruto -.

Sasuke abandonó el despacho enfermo de imaginar lo que serían los siguientes días, encontrando a Shin sentado encima de Naruto haciéndole cosquillas en el sofá de la salita. Las carcajadas del rubio bastarían para despertar a toda Konoha; Sasuke sintió que algo en su interior se quebraba, como cada ocasión en que veía una sonrisa sincera o una expresión revoltosa en el Uzumaki.

- Ejem -.

- Jajaja-Sasu-jajaja-ayudajajaja -.

Sasuke agarró del cuello de la camisa a su clon y le apartó de Naruto.

- Acabaréis por conseguir que coja complejo de niñera – renegó el moreno.

- Eres un aburrido, además de reprimido sex-hmpf! -. Shin protestó con aspavientos cuando la mano del Uchiha le cortó la frase.

- Hokage-sama me ha recordado que mañana llega Gaara, ¿necesitas comprar o preparar algo? – inquirió Sasuke, pasando olímpicamente del bunshin.

- Siempre llega por la tarde, no hay prisa, además esta vez no quería regalarle nada material -.

- ¿Qué has pensado? -.

- Es una sorpresa, si te lo contase no sería una sorpresa, Sasuke – dijo el rubio, con una graciosa mueca de enfado.

- La sorpresa es para Gaara, no para mí, usuratonkachi -.

Naruto simplemente sonrió con picardía.

- ¿Nos vamos a dormir? Me muero de sueñooooooo – bostezó para zanjar la conversación.

- Tsk, como quieras – concedió Sasuke, liberando al bunshin que no había dejado de patalear.

Shin se agarró al brazo de Naruto y le sacó la lengua al Uchiha. Él frunció el ceño, intuía que sus problemas apenas acababan de empezar

**OooO**

**N. de A.:** Una curiosidad, el kanji que se usa para escribir Shin, significa "verdad, realidad" Me vino estupendamente, además de ser la última sílaba de Kage Bunshin. Un juego de palabras redondo XD


	3. Eramos pocos y

N. de A.: Salió un poco breve el capítulo, pero es necesario para crear algo de tensión, que pasan demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo. Arigato por los reviews, soy feliz XD. Si la historia se vuelve demasiado pastelorra es culpa de haberme tragado Kodomo no Omocha, se nota que ando obsesioná, porque no paraba de comparar a Akito con Sasuke y a Sana con Naruto n.nU

**OooO**

Éramos pocos y...

Después de una noche en la que casi no pegaron ojo – Shin colándose en el cuarto de Naruto, Sasuke intentando impedirlo y Naruto buscando donde esconderse – los habitantes de la casa Uchiha salieron de expedición por Konoha. Naruto iba en cabeza con la lista de la compra y Shin agarrado de su mano o brazo todo el tiempo, detrás caminaba Sasuke con las manos en los bolsillos y su eterno estilo de no-me-despeina-ni-el-aire. Los aldeanos les observaban con curiosidad más que sorpresa, ya que Tsunade se había encargado de avisar del problema con el clon para que nadie se alarmase.

- Cereales, pan, leche, arroz, ramen, carne, tomates, pescado, verdura... – enumeró Naruto – Sólo faltan las manzanas -.

- Sería estupendo si rellenaras la despensa todos los días con tanto entusiasmo y no sólo cuando nos visita Gaara -.

- Para lo poco que hace en la casa y se queja – gruñó Shin.

- A Gaara sólo le veo un par de veces al año, es nuestro invitado y quiero que esté a gusto, si te dejo a ti lo de la compra el resto del año es para que sociabilices un poco, tío borde -. Los ojos azules se clavaron en el escaparate de una tienda – Por cierto, ¿tienes bañador? -.

- El negro que te empeñaste en comprarme el año pasado -.

- Pues ahora voy a empeñarme en comprarte otro y a Shin también – sonrió Naruto.

- ¡Arigato, Naru-chan! -. Shin le achuchó.

- Pero... -.

Sasuke se vio arrastrado dentro del establecimiento antes de poder protestar. Recordando las palabras de la Hokage, decidió que bien podría soportar que le regalasen un bañador, siempre que Naruto vigilase a las dos dependientas que le miraban como si estuviesen maquinando lo que hacerle dentro del probador.

- Tranquilo – comentó Naruto y le dijo al oído – Creo que las despiden si violan a los clientes -.

- Qué gracioso – gruñó Sasuke.

- ¡Naru-chan, éste me gusta! -. Shin les mostró un bañador rojo con grandes flores blancas estampadas.

Mientras las chicas se entretenían con el clon y Naruto, Sasuke dio una vuelta entre los percheros hasta dar con algo más discreto. Sacó uno de color azul marino con el kanji de "Poder" color rojo en el extremo inferior de la pernera derecha. Fue a uno de los probadores y comprobó que le quedaba ni hecho a medida. Sonrió satisfecho, rotando un poco para verse desde otro ángulo.

- Sí, te hace un culo estupendo, así que deja de dar vueltas -.

Sasuke se giró sobresaltado y casi se mata al enredarse con la cortina. Naruto se echó a reír alegremente.

- Menudo ninja estás hecho -.

- Me has sorprendido, sólo eso – replicó, abochornado.

- Eres un torpe -. La cabeza de Shin emergió detrás de Naruto junto con las dependientas – Aunque reconozco que el bañador mola -.

- ¡Salid todos de una maldita vez para que pueda vestirme! -.

Los tres chicos dejaron la tienda con tres trajes de baño que sumar a la comida.

- ¿Se te ocurre algo más en lo que tirar el dinero? – preguntó Sasuke.

- Por el dinero descuida, si necesitamos se lo pediré Tsunade obaachan, que para algo trabajo 24 horas al día vigilándote desde hace dos años -.

- Eres un egocéntrico, desagradable y reprimido sexual -. Shin le miró despectivo – Por eso Naru-chan me quiere a mí, ¿ne? -.

- Claro – sonrió divertido, aceptando un nuevo achuchón del bunshin.

Sasuke cerró la boca y retomó su silencioso lugar en retaguardia. Jamás admitiría que las palabras del rubio le habían dolido.

- ¡Io, Naruto! -.

- ¡Kiba, Shino, Hinataaaa! – saludó Naruto, observando las ropas manchadas de sus amigos y el encrespado pelaje de Akamaru - ¿Cómo fue la misión? -.

- Aburrida, desarticulamos un grupo de trata de esclavos que recibían ayuda de ninjas de la Niebla –. Kiba alternó la mirada entre los dos morenos - En la puerta nos comentaron lo del clon pero no me lo terminaba de creer -.

- Sí, como si no tuviera suficiente con uno ahora cargo con dos Sasukes – bromeó el rubio.

- A ver cuando te reincorporas al servicio activo, se te echa en falta en las misiones aunque sólo sea para reírnos -.

- Vete a la mierda Kiba, eso pasaba cuando tenía trece años – le amenazó con el puño medio en serio -, y te lo demuestro cuando gustes -.

- Esto, Naruto-kun... -.

- ¿Sí, Hinata? -.

- ¿Se mantiene lo de mañana? – preguntó algo apocada.

- Espero que sí, porque con la paliza a correr que nos hemos dado para llegar a tiempo – dijo Kiba.

- Claro que se mantiene, hace un montón que lo estoy planeando, si veis a alguno de los otros recordádselo – asintió Naruto.

Sasuke se sentía completamente excluido, no era ninguna novedad y creía entenderlo, porque muchos de ellos casi murieron por intentar traerle de vuelta a la villa; en ocasiones, incluso Naruto parecía arrepentirse de haberle rescatado. Inconscientemente, se llevó una mano al pecho, otra vez esa punzada helada que le dejaba sin respiración.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Uchiha? -.

Halló al enigmático Shino a su lado, oculto por las gafas y la capucha de la sudadera. A saber qué expresión tendría, aunque su preocupación parecía sincera.

- Es el cansancio, por culpa de esos dos –. Sasuke señaló con un leve gesto de cabeza a Naruto y Shin.

- Hum, quizás -.

Los dos grupos se despidieron hasta el día siguiente.

- Bueno, dejemos esto en casa y vayamos a la Puerta Sur a esperar a los de Suna – dijo Naruto, alegre.

- Naru-chan -. Shin se abrazó a él desde atrás - ¿Qué ocurre mañana? -.

- Es una sorpresa -.

- Pero todos los demás parecen saberlo -.

- Sasuke tampoco, ni Gaara -.

- El reprimido no cuenta, y si la sorpresa es para Gaa-chan no pasa nada por decírmela, guardo muy bien los secretos, incluso puedo ayudar a prepararla -.

- Gracias Shin, pero ya está todo listo -.

El clon no desistía. Durante todo el trayecto fue tirando de la cazadora de Naruto, poniendo caritas de niño caprichoso, intentando comprarle con palabras de cariño o abrazos. Sasuke lo soportó estoicamente, imaginando a Tsunade en modo agresivo tal y como Orochimaru solía recordarla, pero su aguante se vino abajo cuando Shin empezó con los besos en el cuello del rubio una vez dentro de la casa.

- ¡Eh, engendro, sin propasarse o te corto las manos! – advirtió Sasuke.

- Sasuke, tranquilo, no pasa nada -.

El bunshin le dedicó una sonrisa absolutamente perversa a espaldas de Naruto, que colocaba la despensa ajeno a todo.

- Naru-chan no necesita que le protejas, reprimido, se ha defendido solo durante los tres años que desapareciste y se basta para apartarme... si realmente quisiera -.

Una lata cayó al suelo, un violento golpe que dio paso al ominoso silencio que se abatió sobre la cocina.

- Gaara debe estar apunto de llegar, si no lo ha hecho ya, deberíais ir a buscarle – dijo finalmente Sasuke – Yo... voy a descansar un poco... en mi habitación... -.

Salió de allí a paso rápido, casi corriendo, entró en su cuarto y echó el cerrojo. Apoyando la espalda contra la puerta, se deslizó hasta quedar encogido en el suelo, sintiendo que aquel dolor le destrozaba sin dejarle respirar. Cerró los ojos y no supo nada más.

**OooO**

Despertó muy despacio, perezosamente. Lo primero que reconoció fueron las voces, hablaban muy bajito.

- No, no sé a qué se debe -.

- Pero Tsunade obaachan... -.

- Ya te he dicho que tengo que hacer más pruebas -.

- Naruto, debes tener paciencia y... -.

- ¿¡Paciencia, ¡no me he pasado tres años buscándole para ahora perderle de una forma tan estúpida, Sakura-chan! -.

- Basta de discutir, haré más pruebas y te daré los resultados, ¿de acuerdo? -.

- Hmpf, vale -.

- ¿Dónde has dejado a Shin? -.

- Está en la sala de espera, Gaara me ha dicho que él le mantendría a raya... no pongas esa cara Sakura-chan, no va a matarle -.

- Me llevaré al Kazekage y a Shin a una consulta, aprovecharé y les examinaré a ambos antes que os vayais; Sakura, necesitaré tu ayuda a demás de la de Shizune -.

- Arigato, Tsunade obaachan -.

- Descuida, encontraré una solución, te lo prometo, Naruto -.

Sasuke abrió los ojos al escuchar cerrarse la puerta, como sospechaba se encontraba en el hospital. Sentarse le costó una barbaridad, se sentía tremendamente débil, igual que si hubiese gastado todo su chakra.

- ¿Dónde crees que vas? -.

Naruto emergió de tras las cortinas que ocultaban la cama a ojos de los visitantes. Tenía el ceño fruncido, severo como pocas veces Sasuke había tenido el lujo de presenciar. No contestó a la pregunta, no sabía qué decir o qué hacer, el dolor seguía ahí junto a una maraña de confusión; bajó la mirada, a las manos apoyadas sobre la colcha; por eso es por lo que se juró que nunca volvería a atarse a nadie, porque esos lazos siempre le traían sufrimiento. Percibió movimiento por parte de Naruto, como la cama se hundía al sentarse él y los brazos que de repente le rodearon. Le empujó en un rabioso intento de rechazarle, herido en su orgullo.

- ¡Aparta, no soy ningún crío al que consolar! -.

Sin embargo estaba débil y Naruto se caracterizaba por su endemoniada cabezonería, así que terminó por abrazarle a pesar de sus frustrados intentos de evasión.

- Baka Sasuke -.

Odiándose a sí mismo, Sasuke respondió al abrazo enganchando sus manos a la camiseta, enterrando el rostro en el hueco entre el cuello y hombro de Naruto, temblando contra su voluntad. El rubio simplemente le apretó más contra él, comprendiendo por el gesto lo que el otro no decía en palabras.

- Perdóname, no sabía que estuvieras mal, siempre te reservas todo para ti con esa cara de mala leche, así que es difícil percibir si... -.

- Sólo es cansancio -.

- ¿Ves, ya lo haces otra vez -.

- ... -.

- Eres un maldito cabezota egocéntrico con la sensibilidad y capacidad de expresión de una piedra, ¿sabes el susto que me has dado? -.

- ... -. Sasuke guardó silencio durante un rato, simplemente disfrutando del cálido abrazo y las tranquilizadoras palabras, del hecho de saberse importante para Naruto aunque no fuera de la forma que a él le gustaría - ¿Qué ha sucedido? -.

- Tsunade obaachan dice que perdiste de golpe todo tu chakra, cree que puede deberse al Sello, a Shin, o a ambos, y que intentará solucionarlo –.

- Por como hablabais, supongo que es algo bastante serio -.

- No te preocupes, Tsunade obaachan te ayudará -.

- No es tan mala como parece -.

- Confía en ti, igual que yo -.

- ¿He estropeado la sorpresa que le querías dar a Gaara? -.

- Es mañana, apenas has estado inconsciente cuatro horas -.

- ¿Podemos irnos a casa? -.

- No sé si... -.

- Por favor... la última vez que estuve aquí... fue lo de la azotea... -.

Sasuke sintió los brazos cerrándose posesivos y una mano perderse en su cabello.

- Olvida de una maldita vez todo entre ese día y en el que volviste a pisar Konoha, ¿de acuerdo, sólo te haces daño a ti mismo rememorando aquello una y otra vez , igual que lo de tu clan -.

- Si quieres ayudarme, llévame a casa, Naruto... por favor -.

Si el Uchiha decía "por favor" es que de verdad estaba mal. El rubio le soltó, pero sólo para cargarle en su espalda a caballito.

- Iremos por la puerta principal, así no preocuparemos a Tsunade obaachan -.

- Y evitaremos que nos parta la cabeza por prófugos – añadió el moreno.

- Eso también dattebayo -.

En recepción esperaba Gaara cruzado de brazos, hierático y con sus ojeras casi desaparecidas; sonrió levemente al verles aparecer. Una bonita esfera de arena a su lado llamaba la atención de todo el que pasaba por allí.

- Intuyo que dentro está Shin – comentó Naruto, frunciendo el ceño.

- Empezaba a ponerse algo pesado, y sospeche que te molestaría si le mataba así que opté por encerrarle -.

El Kazekage captó la sonrisa de perversa satisfacción de Sasuke antes que éste pudiera esconderla.

- Me alegra saber que te encuentras bien, Uchiha -.

- Gracias por controlar a Shin -.

Naruto alternó la mirada entre ambos, ¿era su imaginación o esos dos de golpe empezaban a llevarse mucho mejor?

- De nada. La Godaime ha terminado con mi revisión, ¿regresamos a casa? -.

- Sí, Sasuke prefiere descansar allí – confirmó Naruto – Ya puedes soltar a Shin -.

- Puedo llevarle ahí dentro y ahorrarnos el escándalo público – replicó Gaara – Es gratificante saber que el original no es un malcriado escandaloso -.

- Para esas labores teníamos a Naruto en el equipo siete – dijo Sasuke, con fingida seriedad.

- ¡Oye! -.

- Y dime, Kazekage, ¿la esfera de arena flotaría a tu lado o nos acompañaría rodando? -.

- Rodando, por supuesto, Uchiha -. Gaara adquirió un aire pensativo – Por desgracia creo que el llevarla rebotando me exigiría un nivel de chakra aún demasiado peligroso para mi salud -.

- Una lástima, sin duda -.

- ¡Ya vale vosotros dos! -.

Sasuke y Gaara se echaron a reír, dentro de los límites que imponía su dignidad, pero era risa al fin y al cabo. Aquello era algo para lo que Naruto no estaba mentalmente preparado.

- ¡Ahí os quedáis, pareja de tarados! – gruñó Naruto, soltando su carga en una silla y abandonando el hospital.

- ¡Naru-chan, espera, voy contigo! -.

La arena por fin había liberado al clon, que instantáneamente salió en pos del rubio.

- Veo que sigues siendo tan retorcido como siempre, Kazekage -.

- Y tú igual de diplomático -. Los ojos turquesa relampaguearon – Pero es cierto que no soporto a ese engendro, hay algo en él que hace que mi instinto se rebele -.

- Jamás pensé que diría esto, pero realmente me alegro que estés en Konoha -.

Gaara se arrodilló de espaldas a Sasuke.

- Sube y, en el camino, cuéntame todo lo que ha sucedido -.

- ¿Estás seguro? – inquirió, no muy convencido.

- Ahora que no poseo la protección natural de la arena, he entrenado mi cuerpo para fortalecerlo, tranquilo, puedo cargar contigo un rato -.

Sasuke aceptó la ayuda ante el abandono por parte de Naruto. Mucha gente les observaba entre extrañados y sobresaltados por la calle, pero los chicos no se percataron concentrados en la conversación.

- Entiendo – dijo el pelirrojo, una vez concluida toda la historia – Cuenta conmigo para vigilar a Shin -.

- Gaara, ¿por qué te preocupas tanto por Naruto? Al fin y al cabo, él será el próximo Hokage y un obstáculo para el poder de Suna -.

- Naruto me salvó, dos veces; pude cambiar mi destino aún portando en mi interior a Shukaku, porque él me reconoció como su igual y su amigo; y después, contra Akatsuki, fue su voz en parte lo que evitó mi muerte. Le respeto y aprecio como ninja, futuro Hokage y, me gusta pensar, que como hermano; el porvenir de Konoha y Suna es ser aliadas, al menos mientras yo viva -.

- Bonito discurso –. Tono irónico.

- Disfrazas muy mal tus emociones, Uchiha -.

- Llámame Sasuke y ¿de qué demonios hablas? -.

- Celos – la voz de Gaara resonó sarcástica – Mi interés por Naruto no es el mismo que el tuyo -.

- Se te ha metido arena en el cerebro, a mí tampoco me interesa de _esa_ manera -.

- Lo que tú digas, pero no sólo yo me he dado cuenta -. Le dejó en el suelo al llegar frente a la casa – Y recuerda que Naruto no es tan idiota como parece -.

Un molesto Sasuke entró en el apartamento seguido de Gaara. De repente, un tremendo bramido de furia y la puerta del fondo del pasillo reventó, los dos shinobis se arrojaron al suelo y vieron pasar algo volando que acabó estampado contra la pared del recibidor.

- ¿Shin? -. Sasuke miró a su clon completamente K.O convertido en un sello de correos.

- Glglglglglg -.

- TE DIJE QUE DEJARAS DE TOCARLE LOS HUEVOS A MI CONTENEDOR, BASURA HUMANA -.

Bajo el marco de la puerta destrozada, se encontraba Naruto. Su cabello más encrespado, las marcas del rostro resaltadas, ojos rojos y sonrisilla prepotente de fieros colmillos.

- VAYA, NO PENSÉ QUE LLEGARÍAIS TAN PRONTO, EL CHICO VA A MOLESTARSE CUANDO SEPA QUE ME HABÉIS VISTO -.

- ¿Pero qué demonios...? – masculló Sasuke, incorporándose.

- ¿DEMONIOS? NO VAS MUY DESENCAMINADO, NIÑO BONITO, AUNQUE TE SOBRA UNA _S_; JE, HACÍA TIEMPO QUE NO NOS VEÍAMOS CARA A CARA -.

Gaara se pegó a la pared, la expresión de su cara era de intranquilidad y concentración mientras barajaba las posibles vías de escape.

- DEJA DE AGOBIARTE, RATONCITO DEL DESIERTO, NO VOY A ATACAROS -.

- No puede ser – dijo Sasuke, cayendo en la cuenta de lo que le sucedía a Naruto.

- ...Kyuubi... – musitó Gaara.

- PREMIO -.

**OooO**

**N. de A.: **juas juas, siento dejarlo así, ¿qué pasará? ¿Un Naruto poseído? ¿Qué pinta Kyuubi aquí en medio? ¿Sasuke conseguirá sobrevivir a tanta invasión? Próxima semana, max XD (Que malo es actualizar de madrugada)


	4. Kyuubi entra en juego

**N. de A:** debido a que no tengo internet se ha retrasado la actualización del fic, gomen nasai, no he podido acceder a un ordenata antes de hoy. Además, tampoco he podido contestar reviews ni nada de nada ToT **Gracias a okami reiko, Withered, Shiga-san, Amazona Verde, Lore, Ada-chan, Kyleru, Ishida Rio, Danybel, Fati-chan, AyaK, Nekoi. **Os dedico el capi a falta de contestación a vuestros geniales comentarios :) Se os quiere.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Kyuubi entra en juego

- No puede ser – dijo Sasuke, cayendo en la cuenta de lo que le sucedía a Naruto.

- ...Kyuubi... – musitó Gaara.

- PREMIO -. El zorro se sacudió las astillas de la ropa y caminó hacia ellos con una letal elegancia de la que Naruto carecía – EN LUGAR DE MIRARME CON ESA CARA DE GILIPOLLEZ CONGÉNITA, PODRÍAIS PREPARAR ALGO DE TÉ Y YO PUEDE QUE DECIDA EXPLICAROS POR QUÉ ESTOY AQUÍ EN LUGAR DE MERENDARME AL ACOSADOR DE MI JINCHUURIKI -.

Sasuke decidió que no era momento de sacar a relucir su inquebrantable orgullo Uchiha dado que su chakra estaba bajo mínimos, así que salió corriendo a la cocina mientras Gaara agarraba a Shin de una pierna y le arrastraba a otra de las habitaciones, para quitarle de en medio y evitar que se convirtiera en aperitivo.

Cuando llegaron con el té, Kyuubi se había estirado en uno de los sofás y zapeaba en la tv.

- BIEN, TÉ -. Se apropió de una de las tazas y tomó un profundo trago, después miró a Sasuke – ERES BUEN COCINERO, NIÑO BONITO, ES LA ÚNICA VENTAJA QUE LE HE ENCONTRADO A ESO DE QUE MI JINCHUURIKI TE ADOPTASE... Y LA BAÑERA CON HIDROMASAJE TAMBIÉN -.

- Hmpf, tu jinchuuriki vive en mi casa y se gasta mi dinero, no sé quien debería protestar – renegó, harto del apodo que le dedicaba el bijuu.

- BWHAHAHA! TAMBIÉN ME GUSTA TU MALA LECHE -.

- Kyuubi-sama, ¿cómo es que ha tomado el control del cuerpo de Naruto? – interrogó Gaara, cansado de tanta cháchara insustancial.

- HACE TIEMPO HICIMOS UN PACTO, JUSTO AL VOLVER DE "RESCATAR" AL UCHIHA. A NARUTO CADA VEZ LE ERA MÁS DIFÍCIL CONTROLAR MI CHAKRA, EL SELLO SE TORNA MÁS INESTABLE CON LOS AÑOS Y YO NO PUEDO HACER NADA AL RESPECTO; COMO EL CONFINAMIENTO ME ESTABA DESQUICIANDO Y LA VIDA DE NARUTO PELIGRABA, LA SOLUCIÓN FUE QUE, DE VEZ EN CUANDO, ÉL ME PERMITIESE USAR LIBREMENTE SU CUERPO. LO HABITUAL ES QUE ME ENCARGUEN LAS MISIONES ANBU DE EXTERMINIO, ASÍ DESCARGO ENERGÍA -.

- ¿Qué? -.

- ERES LENTO, UCHIHA -. El zorro bebió otro poco – CUANDO LA VIEJA TUVO QUE DEPURAR EL ANBU DEBIDO A LA CONSPIRACIÓN DE DANZOU, SE ENCONTRÓ CON LOS EFECTIVOS A LA MITAD -.

- Así que ahora eres quien se encarga de los trabajos de mayor riesgo – dijo Gaara.

- A VECES, INFILTRACIÓN Y ASESINATO SON LOS MÁS HABITUALES, AUNQUE PREFIERO DESMANTELAR GRUPOS MÁS NUMEROSOS DE GENTE, POR LA SANGRE – sonrisa zorruna – LUEGO EL RUBITO PROTESTA PORQUE NO CONSIGUE QUITARSE EL SABOR METÁLICO DURANTE UNA SEMANA -.

Sasuke empezaba a sentirse enfermo.

- ¿Naruto recuerda lo que has hecho tú? -.

- LAS MATANZAS ME LAS RESERVO PARA MÍ, NIÑO BONITO, CONOZCO A MI CONTENEDOR Y SÉ CUANTO PODRÍA AFECTARLE -. Su gesto se tornó levemente más afable – HE LLEGADO A APRECIARLE A MI MANERA, IGUAL QUE ÉL SE PREOCUPA POR MÍ -.

- Por no hablar que si el muere, tú también -.

- ESO TAMBIÉN CUENTA BASTANTE -.

- Toda esta conversación sí que la recordará – dedujo Gaara.

- POR SUPUESTO, ESTÁ ESCUCHÁNDOLA, IGUAL QUE YO PERCIBO LO QUE SUCEDE A SU ALREDEDOR CONSTANTEMENTE -. Gruñido y fruncimiento de ceño – YA NO PODÍA SOPORTAR LOS MANOSEOS DE ESE ENGENDRO, ASÍ QUE APROVECHE EL ENFADO DE NARUTO PARA TOMAR EL CONTROL -.

- De alguna forma, me siento más tranquilo sabiendo que "saldrás" si mi clon vuelve a las andadas -.

- ¿En cierta forma? – cuestionó Gaara, pensando desde la propia experiencia hasta qué punto era conveniente la protección de un demonio.

- NO ME HAS ENTENDIDO -. El zorro se echó hacia atrás en el sofá de manera insinuante – ODIO QUE ME PERSIGAN CUANDO NO TENGO GANAS, SIN EMBARGO, SI ELIJO YO EL MOMENTO ES OTRA HISTORIA -. Se relamió clavando sus ojos en el moreno – FOLLAR ES ALGO TREMENDAMENTE DIVERTIDO Y DELICIOSO, SOBRE TODO BAJO FORMA HUMANA -.

Los dos shinobis estaban pálidos y estáticos cual estatuas de mármol, la imagen mental de Naruto tirándose a todo lo que se moviera no era precisamente agradable. Gaara se corrigió mentalmente, aquel era un demonio sediento de sangre y sexo, ¿cómo se suponía que iba a proteger a Naruto?

- LO LATOSO DEL ASUNTO ES QUE TENGO QUE IR A OTRAS CIUDADES, NO ES BUENO QUE AL FUTURO HOKAGE LE CONSIDEREN ADICTO AL SEXO, Y TENIENDO QUE VIGILAR A ESE – señaló a Sasuke – NO TENGO DEMASIADAS OPORTUNIDADES DE ECHAR UNA CANÁ AL AIRE -.

- ¿A cuantas... tú... él...? -. Al Uchiha le costaba encontrar las palabras debido al sock.

- NO LAS CUENTO, NIÑO BONITO, AUNQUE SÍ TE DIRÉ QUE ESE "CUANTAS" PUEDES AÑADIRLE EL "CUANTOS" -.

- Creo que basta de información por ahora – intervino Gaara, preocupado por el aspecto enfermizo de Sasuke y por su propia integridad mental – ¿Podría dejar regresar a Naruto, Kyuubi-sama, creo que le gustará hablar con nosotros -.

- DE ACUERDO, PERO SÓLO PORQUE LLEVA UN RATO EN MODO BERREÓN Y ME LEVANTA DOLOR DE CABEZA -.

Los ojos rojos se cerraron y el cuerpo del rubio se relajó, cuando los ojos se abrieron eran de un brillante azul. Naruto observó a sus amigos con evidente bochorno y, casi, con aprehensión.

- Yo... lamento no haberos contado antes todo esto... ¡lo del pacto, quiero decir! -. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, sonrojado – No quería preocupar a nadie absurdamente -.

- Sólo no vuelvas a echarme en cara que no te cuento nada – replicó cortante Sasuke – Me voy a dormir, aún no me siento bien -.

- Sasuke... -.

El moreno salió del salón y fue derecho a su cuarto, donde cerró de un portazo. Estaba cansado de todo, en especial de sentir. Las revelaciones de Kyuubi habían sido la gota que colmaba el vaso de acontecimientos surrealistas del día.

La puerta se abrió tan bruscamente como él la cerró, dejando ver a un Naruto bastante enojado.

- ¿¡Se puede saber qué coño te pasa? -.

- Nada – dijo Sasuke sin girarse.

- Entonces deja de ser un maldito egoísta y enfurruñarte cada cinco minutos -.

- Tengo derecho a molestarme después de enterarme de... de... ¡de ya sabes qué! -.

- No tienes derecho, y mírame cuando te hablo -. Naruto le agarró del brazo y le obligó a encararle – No tienes derecho, porque soy yo el que ha tenido que vivir con esta carga desde el principio y no vas a venir ahora a decirme qué debo hacer -. Frunció el ceño – ¿Acaso prefieres verme muerto? Porque eso ocurrirá si no libero a Kyuubi de tanto en tanto -.

- Estoy enfadado porque no me lo contaste -.

- Oh, sí, genial, como si fuera tan fácil ir a tu mejor amigo y decirle: "el demonio que llevo dentro necesita matar y follar para descargar chakra porque sino ambos la diñamos" -.

- Precisamente porque se supone que soy tu mejor amigo, debiste contármelo – se obcecó Sasuke – Pero no, tengo que enterarme por boca de un demonio que vas fornicando con la mitad de las aldeas de los alrededores después de matar a Kamisama sabe cuantas personas -.

- ¡No soy yo, es Kyuubi! -.

- ¡Es tu cuerpo! -.

- ¡Lo dices como si a mí me resultase agradable! -.

- ¡Pues lo parece! -.

- ¡Aaargh! -. Un puñetazo directo de Naruto mandó al suelo al moreno - ¡Vete a la mierda, mascota de Orochimaru! -.

Cuando Sasuke alzó el rostro, su amigo ya se había largado. Agotado, se arrastró hasta la cama, deseando que alguien le clavara un kunai y acabará con su miserable vida porque él no tenía fuerzas ni para eso.

- Eres patético -.

Giró la cabeza sobre la almohada para localizar a Shin, sujetaba una bolsa de hielo sobre la cara.

- Mira quien lo dice -.

- En vez de gritarle todas esas estupideces, deberías haberle dicho la verdad de por qué te molesta tanto el hecho de que ande en camas ajenas -. Negó con la cabeza - Tendrías al rubio con sólo chasquear los dedos y prefieres morirte del asco -.

- No quiero _tener_ a ese dobe -.

- Hasta el pelirrojo buenorro de la arena se ha dado cuenta que estás colado por él -.

- No estoy colado por él -. Volvió a sentir el lanzazo de dolor en el pecho y el sopor de la inconsciencia. – Yo... no... -.

OooO

Iruka dio por finalizada la clase y, con cierto alivio, vio salir a esa panda de adorables psicópatas de diez años a los que daba clase. Recogía los pergaminos, cuando escuchó pasos en el aula.

- Antes todo esto parecía más grande -.

- Naruto, qué alegría ver... -. Iruka calló al observar la expresión tristona de su prácticamente hijo adoptivo - ¿Ha ocurrido algo? -.

- Sasuke se ha enterado de lo del Kyuubi – renegó, con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada huidiza como cuando era un crío.

Con un suspiro, Iruka terminó de ordenar su escritorio.

- Te dije que debías contárselo -.

Naruto puso cara de fastidio.

- Lo que menos necesito es una reprimenda, Iruka-sensei -.

- No es una reprimenda, sino una observación; siéntate y hablemos -.

El rubio se sentó en el pupitre de primera fila mientras su antiguo maestro se apoyaba en la mesa del profesor.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? -.

- Ese estúpido zorro tomó el control y se lo contó todo a Gaara y Sasuke -. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, desordenándolo más – Gaara parecía molesto y preocupado pero Sasuke... -. Sacudió la cabeza.

- Estaba fuera de sí, ¿me equivoco? -.

Los ojos azules le miraron sorprendidos.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Me acusó de no confiar en él y de ceder mi cuerpo por diversión -.

Iruka asintió. Hacía tiempo que sospechaba que los sentimientos del moreno iban más allá que la pura amistad con respecto a Naruto; las miradas, su forma de expresarse, pequeños detalles difíciles de percibir aunque no para todos.

- Naruto, espero que no te moleste, pero necesito aclarar un par de cosas -.

- ¿Cuáles, no entiendo -.

- ¿Qué sientes por Sasuke? -.

El joven shinobi se quedó de piedra. ¿A qué venía aquella pregunta, aunque Iruka parecía sinceramente interesado en conocer la respuesta. Bajó la mirada a sus pies, pensativo. ¿Qué sentía por Sasuke? Era su amigo, tanto como su rival. Se llevaban a matar, no había día que no discutieran, pero era divertido pelear con él. Le gustaba levantarse por la mañana y encontrarle para desayunar, chincharle hasta hacerle enojar para luego soltar una parida y arrancarle una sonrisa. Entonces recordó la boca de Shin enredada con la suya y el calor que le había envuelto cuando creía que era Sasuke quien le había acorralado en aquel tejado; el miedo a perderle que había sentido esa tarde, el alivio al encontrar esos ojos grises abiertos, la intensidad de su abrazo.

- ¿Naruto? -.

- Etooo, pues, no sé – dijo, confuso por sus recuerdos y la insistencia de Iruka – Es importante para mí, supongo -.

- Eso ya lo sé, sino no te habrías enfrentado a uno de los Sannin Legendarios para traerle de vuelta -.

- Entonces no te entiendo, ¿qué quieres que diga? -.

- Veamos, lo plantearé de otra forma, imagina la vida sin Sasuke -.

Hizo lo que se le pedía y notó como un nudo se le iba formando en el estómago. Sabía cómo se sintió durante los tres años que tardó en encontrarle, pero entonces existía la esperanza de recuperarle, si él desapareciera para siempre...

- Vacío -.

- ¿Qué? -. Iruka le miró interrogante.

- Me sentiría vacío, por eso le busqué hace dos años, porque quiero que esté siempre conmigo... Iruka-sensei, no me gusta nada esa sonrisa que tienes ahora mismo -.

El chuunin amplió la sonrisa paternalista, esa tan horrible que te dedican tus progenitores cuando se enteran de tu primer enamoramiento y que consigue ponerte enfermo de vergüenza. Naruto notaba como su rostro enrojecía, aunque no terminaba de captar el por qué.

- _A VECES ERES MÁS ESPESO QUE UNA COMPOTA DE GUSANOS _-.

- _Tú no te metas, que ya has enredado bastante por un día_ -.

- _TODO EL MUNDO MENOS TÚ SABE QUE ESTÁS COMPLETAMENTE COLADO POR EL NIÑO BONITO -._

- _¿¡Nani? -._

- _SI ANTES PARECÍAIS UN MATRIMONIO DISCUTIENDO -._

- _A mí no me gusta Sasuke -._

- _JA -._

- _Es un tío -._

- _¿Y QUÉ? -._

- _¡Qué me gustan las chicas dattebayo! -._

- _MIRA, VIVO AQUÍ, SI QUIERES MENTIRTE A TI MISMO MUY BIEN, PERO SÉ PERFECTAMENTE QUE TE ENCANTARÍA DARLE UN PAR DE REPASOS AL MORENO -._

El Kyuubi le pasó algunas imágenes por la mente altamente subidas de tono centradas en Sasuke, dando como resultado que Naruto se cayera de la mesa víctima de una seria hemorragia nasal.

- ¡Naruto, ¿estás bien? -. Iruka le ayudó a incorporarse.

- No, no estoy bien -. Carita desvalida – Me gusta ese bastardo insensible y egocéntrico -.

- Que te hayas dado cuenta no es malo -.

- Sí lo es, porque yo no le gusto a él de esa forma -.

- Yo creo que sí -.

Demasiada información. Naruto respiró hondo con los ojos cerrados, antes de volver a mirar a su maestro.

- Ni de coña -.

- La bronca de hoy es prueba de ello, son celos -.

- ¿Tú crees? -. Carita ilusionada.

- No conozco a Sasuke tan bien como a ti, pero estoy casi seguro -.

- Intentaré averiguarlo, quizás hable con Kakashi-sensei para ver si puede ayudarme, es en quien más confía Sasuke -.

- Después de ti – sonrió Iruka.

Naruto volvió a enrojecer.

- _ARGH, ESTOY DENTRO DE UN NINJA CON COMPLEJO DE COLEGIALA ENAMORADA, ¡QUIERO OTRO JINCHUURIKI! -. _

- _No seas dramático, a ti te gustan también los tíos -. _

- _PARA FOLLARMELOS, NO PARA ESTABLECER UNA RELACIÓN SENTIMENTAL... HORROR, ¡NOS VAS A VOLVER MONÓGAMOS! ¡YONDAIME, TE DESTRIPARÍA SI NO ESTUVIERAS MUERTO, CABRONAZO! -. _

- ¿Algún problema? – preguntó Iruka, al ver como cambiaba de expresión la cara de su ahijado.

- Nah, el inquilino, que a veces es un poco pesado -.

- Creo que me debes una historia sobre cierto clon ¿Te apetece un poco de ramen y me lo cuentas? -.

- Eso siempre dattebayo -.

Alumno y profesor abandonaron el colegio hablando alegremente.

**OooO **

Sasuke abrió los ojos.

- Sakura -.

La joven le sonrió y volvió a colocar un paño mojado en su frente.

- Parece que tuviste otro de esos ataques, Tsunade-sama vino en cuanto Gaara nos avisó -. Su expresión reflejaba enojo – Y Naruto por ahí desaparecido sin vigilarte, a veces sigue siendo un irresponsable -.

- ¿Qué ha dictaminado la Hokage? -.

- Pierdes demasiado chakra, parece evaporarse de tu cuerpo -.

- Me recuerda a la sensación que producía aquel ninja que absorbía chakra, al que me enfrenté en las semifinales del examen de chuunin, pero duele más -.

- Haz memoria, intenta pensar qué hacías cada una de las veces que te sucedió, quizás determinemos así lo que desencadena los ataques -.

La analítica mente del Uchiha clasificó y comparó, percatándose al instante del origen. Empezó a soltar improperios a diestro y siniestro.

- ¿Sasuke? -. Sakura le miraba asustada, normal si el calmado Sasuke-kun se convierte de golpe en la niña del exorcista.

- Shin, el punto en común es Shin – espetó él – _Me molesta hasta que me acorrala y me obliga a negarle que yo... yo... ¡vale, sí, me gusta el baka, dobe y usuratonkachi de Naruto! _-.

- ¿De qué forma? – inquirió Sakura.

- No lo sé – mintió Sasuke, traumatizado por lo que acababa de reconocer ante sí mismo – Pero es él -.

- Se lo diré a Tsunade-sama y me llevaré a Shin para hacerle un examen más exhaustivo -. Sakura se incorporó – Si necesitas algo Gaara estará por aquí -.

- Si te llevas a ese engendro no necesitaré nada – suspiró Sasuke, girando para desaparecer bajo la sábana – Sakura -.

- Dime -.

- No le digas nada a Naruto, no quiero preocuparle ni estropear lo que sea que ha planeado para mañana -.

- Sólo si prometes no hacer estupideces que empeoren tu estado -.

- Hum, ¿lo intentaré? -.

- Con eso me basta -.

- Sakura, arigato -.

Ella sonrió. Por fin Sasuke parecía empezar a ser el de antes, malhumorado pero con ese fondo bueno que Naruto y ella descubrieron y aún apreciaban.

- De nada, Sasuke-kun -.

**OooO**

La puerta del apartamento Uchiha se abrió despacio. Naruto avanzó de puntillas con algunos problemas debido al par de vasitos de sake de más que se había tomado con Iruka. Encontró la televisión encendida, Gaara dormía placidamente en el sofá; Naruto la apagó y echó su chaqueta sobre el Kazekage. Así de tranquilo, nadie se habría imaginado el pasado de psicópata asesino del atractivo pelirrojo.

Se detuvo ante el cuarto de Sasuke y echó un vistazo, ahora que entendía lo que sentía por él le apetecía verle, confirmar que lo que decía Iruka era real. La ventana abierta dejaba entrar cierta claridad, pero Naruto sólo atinaba a distinguir un bulto envuelto en la sábana. Se adentró en la habitación con cuidado, aunque acabó en el suelo al tropezar con el taburete que Sakura no había tenido la precaución de poner de nuevo en su sitio.

- ¡Ouch! -.

- ¿Naruto? -. Sasuke, sobresaltado, había encendido la lamparilla de la mesa de noche y parpadeaba soñoliento en un intento de enfocar al intruso - ¿Se puede saber qué haces? -.

- Me he caído, creo que es obvio – gruñó el rubio, frotándose la espinilla – Maldito taburete de los co... -.

- Menos mal que eres un ninja, dobe – sonrió burlón Sasuke, devolviéndole la broma del probador.

- Agradezco tu preocupación... oi, Gaara duerme en el salón, ¿dónde está Shin, debería haberse abalanzado sobre mí a estas alturas -.

- Sakura se lo llevó – contestó, algo molesto por el interés que mostraba el rubio por el clon -, la Hokage quería hacerle más pruebas para solucionar el problema -. Arqueó una ceja – ¿Piensas seguir tirado ahí toda la noche, usuratonkachi? -.

- Nop -. Naruto se levantó pero sólo para sentarse torpemente al borde de la cama – Ju, creo que Iruka-sensei se equivocaba, tres es mi tope -.

- ¿Has bebido? – preguntó su amigo, al captar un ligero hedor a alcohol.

- Un poquito de sake, jijiji -.

- Como me vomites en la cama te masacro -.

- No seas borde, Sasuke-teme, no voy borracho -.

- Pues no coordinas demasiado bien -.

- Nah, estoy perfectamente -. Naruto miró al moreno, localizando la mejilla ligeramente amoratada, antes de ser consciente de ello había alzado la mano y la rozaba levemente con un dedo – Lamento eso -.

Sasuke le devolvió una mirada ligeramente desconcertada, aunque recuperó su hieratismo casi al momento.

- No es nada, mañana ni se notará -.

Sonrisa amodorrada y Naruto se dejó caer hacia atrás, quedando tumbado perpendicular a las piernas del Uchiha.

- Sasukeeeee -.

- ¿Qué? -. Le parecía divertido ver a su amigo un poco piripi.

- Me da flojera caminar hasta mi cuarto -. Carita de cachorrito abandonado - ¿Me haces un hueco en tu cama? -.

Durante un momento al moreno se le fundieron los plomos del cerebro, ¿cómo iba a compartir la cama si acababa de aceptar que le gustaba ese atontado? Pero, por otro lado, no podía echarle después de lo mal que se había portado esa tarde con él.

- _Supongo que podría concederle el capricho, total, no es la primera vez que dormimos juntos_ -.

- Será como al principio – recordó Naruto, siguiendo la línea de pensamiento del vengador.

Nada más regresar a Konoha, antes que Tsunade consiguiera aislar el Sello Maldito, Sasuke sufría unas horribles pesadillas. La única forma que Naruto encontró de ayudarle fue dormir a su lado, estar allí para confortarle. Cuando todo pasó, Sasuke no encontró excusa alguna para seguir durmiendo juntos y, aunque se hubiese negado a reconocerlo por tanto tiempo, añoraba su presencia.

Sasuke se movió un poco y apartó la sábana. Naruto aplaudió como un niño pequeño al que se le ha concedido un antojo. Se quitó los pantalones y la camiseta sin reparar en la expresión desesperada del dueño de la cama, y se tumbó muy feliz.

- Apaga ya, dobe – indicó Sasuke, girándose hacia la pared.

La lamparilla dejó de iluminar. El colchón tembló mientras Naruto buscaba una postura cómoda.

- Para o te largas -.

- Antipático -.

- Dobe -.

- Hmpf -.

Sasuke cerró los ojos con una sonrisa bailándole en los labios, la misma que tenía Naruto aunque ninguno pudiera ver al otro.

**OooO**

El olor a café y la luz sacaron a Sasuke del bonito mundo de los sueños, aunque no le molestó demasiado al encontrar el sereno rostro de Naruto frente al suyo y sentir un relajado brazo en torno a su cintura. Rozó los rebeldes mechones rubios con los dedos, pensando que le bastaría con despertar así cada día para ser feliz.

- Ejem -.

Giró un poco la cabeza y localizó a Gaara en la puerta, les observaba a medio caminó de la ironía y la ternura. Sasuke frunció el ceño, lo que sumado al sonrojo y el aspecto adormilado le dio un aire muy cómico.

- El desayuno está listo, voy a ver a la Godaime y volveré en un par de horas – esbozó una maliciosa sonrisa – No seáis malos, ja ne! -.

- _Creo que prefería al psicópata autista, odio ese sentido del humor tan retorcido que se gasta ahora _-.

El sonido de la puerta de la calle al cerrarse. Miró a Naruto que seguía igual de dormido, en verdad tenía complejo de marmota humana.

- Ey, dobe, hora de despertar -.

- Hmmm -. El rubio se abrazó más a Sasuke, pegando completamente su cuerpo al del otro.

- Naruto, no tiene gracia -.

- Un ratito más, Sasu-chan – musitó amodorrado.

Empujón y Naruto en el suelo como la noche anterior.

- ¡Iteeee! – gritó al pegarse el costalazo - ¡Sasuke, eres un bestia! ¡Es la última vez que me meto en tu cama para dormir! -.

- ¿Acaso piensas invadirme para otra cosa? –.

Naruto se apoyó en la cama y pegó su rostro al del Uchiha de forma insinuante.

- Lo que quieras cuando quieras, baka –.

- Usuratonkachi – gruñó el Uchiha saltando del lecho – Voy al baño -.

Y se largó seguido de las carcajadas del rubio.

- _¿Es mi imaginación o Sasuke iba un poco "alegre"?_ -.

- _ALEGRE NO SÉ, PERO EMPALMADO FIJO -._

- _Un poco temprano para fastidiar, ¿ne? -._ Naruto bostezó al ver las 7:45 en el despertador – Vamos a por algo para llenar el estómago -.

En la mesa de la cocina aguardaba café, una botella de zumo y una cesta con diferentes bollos. Tomó asiento y se agenció una buena cantidad.

- Parece que alguien ha madrugado, ñam -.

- _EL RATONCITO DEL DESIERTO _-.

- No le llames así, encima que ha evitado que te atice ramen -.

- _LE DARÉ LAS GRACIAS LA PRÓXIMA VEZ QUE ME PRESTES EL CUERPO; POR CIERTO, ¿POR QUÉ ESTAMOS AQUÍ HABLANDO EN LUGAR DE TIRARNOS AL NIÑO BONITO? HOY TIENE UN ASPECTO DELICIOSO_ -.

- Porque no creo que le haga gracia al niño bonito, para empezar -.

- ¿Qué no me haría gracia, dobe? -.

Sasuke entraba vestido sólo con unos pantalones, medio secando su pelo con una toalla haciendo que cientos de gotitas resbalasen por el pálido torso surcado de una intrincada red de sellos de contención negros. Naruto pensó que le encantaría secar cada una de esas gotas con su lengua y saborear cada centímetro de su piel, desencadenando enseguida un pequeño problema entre sus piernas.

- Me toca el baño – dijo, saliendo disparado fuera de la cocina.

Extrañado, Sasuke ocupó una silla y empezó a comer. Quizás volvía a montarse paranoias, pero juraría que Naruto parecía más raro que de costumbre, los comentarios e insinuaciones de hacía un rato no eran propios del rubio. Lo que sí era seguro es que estaba hablando con Kyuubi sobre él, odiaba a muerte ese apodo de "niño bonito" que le había colgado el zorro.

- Naruto, te recuerdo que hoy es la sorpresa para Gaara, no tardes – voceó al rato, de camino a su cuarto.

- Lo sé, hemos quedado con los otros a las diez en la entrada Norte de la aldea –. Llegó amortiguada la respuesta desde el baño.

- ¿Dónde vamos? -.

- De picnic dattebayo -. Naruto se asomó a la habitación del Uchiha, con sólo una toalla anudada a la cintura – Gaara nunca ha ido de excursión y se me ocurrió que le haría ilusión, ¿tú qué crees? -.

- Que no eres más infantil porque no puedes – dijo, para disimular el hecho de recrearse la vista.

- Empiezo a pensar que lo de fastidiarme es tu hobbie favorito – protestó el rubio.

- Eres el único al que merece la pena fastidiar -.

Sasuke se dio cuenta casi al instante de que la boca le había traicionado, así que optó por desaparecer dentro del armario buscando su vieja mochila. Naruto sonrió, quizás Iruka no iba tan desencaminado.

- Oi, no hace falta que cargues con mochila, yo puedo llevar lo de los dos -.

- Aún soy capaz de llevar lo necesario para un picnic, usuratonkachi -.

- Es que acamparemos esta noche, así que habrá que llevar alguna cosilla más como tiendas y saco -.

- ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? – voz enojada.

- Lo más tarde posible, para evitar que te escaquearas -.

- No voy a ir -.

- Sasuke... -.

- No, Naruto, no tienes idea de lo mal que lo paso cada vez que me cruzo con un antiguo compañero en la aldea -. La mano que sujetaba la puerta del armario se había puesto blanca por la tensión – Sonríen, pero sus ojos me llaman traidor -.

- Haz que cambien de idea -.

- No sé cómo -.

- Si un niño torpe, con un demonio sellado en su interior y odiado por todos pudo, tú también -.

Sasuke se mordió el labio. Estaba portándose como un cobarde.

- Tú ganas, iré -.

- ¡Yai! -.

El Uchiha notó dos brazos en torno a su cintura y el peso de un cuerpo que chocaba contra su espalda haciéndole caer de bruces dentro del armario.

- ¡Usuratonkachi! -.

- ¡Jajajajaja! -.

Naruto sufría un severo ataque de risa, aunque se fue apagando progresivamente cuando Sasuke consiguió girarse y le miró con sus profundos ojos grises. El Uchiha decidió que morir sería la manera más rápida de acabar con el tormento de tener al rubio sobre él prácticamente desnudo... ¿acercándose? Naruto quería caer en el abismo de aquella mirada, tenía tan cerca el rostro de Sasuke que sentía el calor de su aliento, se acercó un poco más y...

**OooO**

**N. de A:** no me matéis, que entonces no continua la historia ;P Espero que os haya gustado, el capi es un poco más largo que los anteriores para compensar por el retraso. Gracias por anticipado a los que me dejáis reviews, me hacen mucha ilu y no os imagináis lo que me repatea no poder contestarlos.

Ja ne!


	5. ¡Picnic dattebayo!

**N. de A:** Perdón por el retraso, no he tenido tiempo de arreglar esto y subirlo a ff, es un capi un pelín soso para mi gusto pero os prometo que el próximo será bastante más largo y movidito.

**Gracias a: **afuchar3, Kisaomi, kokoma, helinille, okami reiko, Lady Uchiha, Aoi-Hikawa, Nekoshiru no Lin, Musa Lockheart, Anzu Zoldik, kennich, yukime souma-chan, chy-san, Ishida Rio, Ada-chan, Fati-chan, Aya K, Nekoi, Danybel, Kandara.

Perdón por no contestaros a los reviews, es que sino no me daba tiempo a actualizar (maldito curro). De verdad que agradezco un montón que me dejéis comentarios, mucho, aunque sean de muerte por no continuar XP

**Dedicado a:** Lore (Hermi18), en especial, y en general a todos los escritores de yaoi que no hacemos caso de las críticas no constructivas sobre nuestras pequeñas pero queridas obras de arte ;P ¡Yaoi rlz!

**OooO**

¡Picnic dattebayo!

Naruto quería caer en el abismo de aquella mirada, tenía tan cerca el rostro de Sasuke que sentía el calor de su aliento, se acercó un poco más y...

- ¡Kyaaaaa! -. ¡Blom!

Los dos ninjas se voltearon de golpe para encontrar a Temari esturreada en el pasillo.

- ¿Temari, qué te...? Ah, ya -. Shikamaru les dirigió una elocuente mirada – Par de problemáticos -.

- ¿Os importaría dejar de traumatizar a mi hermana? – añadió Gaara.

Naruto se apartó ruborizado de Sasuke y, sujetando precariamente la toalla, salió de allí alegando ponerse algo más decente. El moreno se levantó e intentó remendar los últimos deshechos de su dignidad.

- Como sé que da igual que intente explicar nada, pensad lo que os de la gana – gruñó mientras terminaba de poner sobre la cama las cosas que pensaba llevarse - ¿Qué hacéis todos en mi casa? -.

- Son las diez menos diez, gran propietario de la casa, y Naruto había quedado con todos a las diez en la Puerta Norte -.

- Deja de fingirte ofendido, Gaara, cuando te lo estás pasando en grande a mi costa -.

El pelirrojo esbozó una media sonrisa, sobresaltando a Shikamaru. Temari para entonces había conseguido recuperarse de la impresión anterior y observaba divertida la reacción de los presentes.

- Podríamos ir adelantándonos – sugirió la chica – Así los demás no se enfadarán demasiado por el retraso -.

- No hace falta dattebayo -. Naruto entró como una bala en la habitación y se apropió de la mochila de Sasuke - ¡Vámonos! -.

Sasuke iba en retaguardia del pequeño grupo, camino del punto de encuentro. De alguna forma, Temari consiguió acabar a su altura sonriendo de forma divertida pero cordial.

- No ha pasado nada – suspiró Sasuke.

- Por nuestra culpa, lamento sinceramente la intromisión – dijo la kunoichi - ¿En serio todavía no estáis juntos? -.

- ¿¡...? -.

- Deberías haber visto a Gaara cuando regresó de su primera visita a Konoha hace dos años, estaba atacado de los nervios, despotricó contra ti durante meses –. Miró al pelirrojo con evidente cariño – Muy parecido a cómo reaccionó cuando le conté lo de Shikamaru -.

Sasuke la dejaba hablar sin opinar.

- Pero tras su segunda visita empezó a cambiar de opinión, no sólo aceptó mi relación con mi perezoso Nara, sino la posibilidad que tú y Naruto... -.

- No hay nada de eso -. Había aceptado que sentía algo especial por el rubio, pero no sabía si soportaría que alguien lo enunciara en voz alta.

- Sólo quería que supieras que Gaara no está en tu contra, puede actuar con complejo de hermano mayor respecto a Naruto pero no intentará... -.

- ¡¡¡Naru-chaaaan! -.

- Oh, kamisama, ya le había olvidado – musitó desesperado el Uchiha.

Temari observó perpleja como una replica exacta de Sasuke se echaba al cuello de Naruto arrojándole al suelo. Un poco más allá, esperaban los viejos amigos de su época de genins con expresiones de evidente desconcierto.

- ¿Ese es Shin? Gaara nos lo había contado, pero sigo sin creérmelo del todo -.

- Yo tampoco, aún conservo la esperanza de que sea una pesadilla - replicó Sasuke.

Neji y Lee consiguieron sacarle de encima a Naruto el clon con complejo de lapa, aunque no por mucho tiempo.

- Bueno, estamos todos – dijo Naruto – ¡Seguidme! -.

- ¿Alguien sabe a dónde nos lleva? – preguntó Kiba. El enorme Akamaru caminaba a su lado, portando una buena cantidad de equipaje del grupo.

Negación por parte de todos y mirada colectiva al Uchiha.

- Yo me he enterado del picnic hace quince minutos y de la acampada hace diez -.

- ¿Qué más da, ¡nos lo vamos a pasar en grande! ¡hay que disfrutar de la primavera de la vida! -.

- Lee, baja las revoluciones que acabamos de salir – protestó Tenten.

- ¿Habéis traído bastante comida? – le preguntaba Sakura a Ino, mirando acusadoramente a Chouji.

- De sobra, además he echado algunas píldoras saciantes por si las moscas -. Bajó un poco la voz – Lo que me preocupa es el sake que Kiba ha colado de rondón -.

- ¡Os he oído, parejita! – les chilló Kiba.

Así se fueron formando grupitos de conversación. Sasuke se mantuvo el último, disfrutando de la extraña sensación de libertad tras dos años encerrado en la aldea. De vez en cuando echaba un vistazo a la vanguardia, donde Naruto hablaba y reía con Gaara, Sakura y Shin.

- Tienes mejor aspecto -.

No había reparado en la presencia de Shino a su lado.

- La Hokage – respondió escuetamente el Uchiha, sabía que el Aburame no necesitaba de muchas palabras.

- Pero no pareces contento de venir -.

- No soy muy sociable -.

- ¿Y por qué estás aquí? -.

Naruto volteó la cabeza y le sonrió antes de devolver su atención a los que caminaban a su lado. Sasuke bajó la mirada y esbozó una leve sonrisa.

- Porque a veces las personas hacen algo por otras personas -.

Shino asintió y siguió andando en silencio.

**OooO**

El rumor de agua corriendo fue lo que anunció parcialmente lo que iban a encontrar. De repente, el bosque se abrió revelando un pequeño prado junto al río, allí la corriente formaba una pequeña catarata y caía a una poza perfecta para nadar.

- ¿Qué os parece? – preguntó Naruto.

Todo el mundo se mostró encantado con el lugar de acampada, en especial el Kazekage.

- Parece que prestas más atención a nuestras conversaciones de lo que pensaba – sonrió feliz.

- Bueno, reconozco que me impresionó bastante eso de que nunca habías podido ir a nadar porque en Suna no os sobra el agua precisamente, así que pensé que sería un buen regalo: una acampada a lo Uzumaki Naruto -.

- Es el mejor que he recibido nunca, arigato -.

- Naruto -. Temari parecía enfurruñada - ¿Sabes lo difícil que va a ser superar esto para su cumpleaños? -.

El rubio rió zorrunamente y Gaara esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿Podríamos montar las tiendas, ¡me muero de calor y apetece un baño! – protestó Ino.

Entre todos pronto tenían el campamento organizado. Los primeros en salir con el bañador puesto y lanzarse gritando como locos fueron Naruto, Kiba, Lee, Chouji y Shin. Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara y Shino se lo tomaron con mucha más calma.

Las chicas tuvieron verdaderos problemas para sacar a Hinata de la tienda, y eso que usaba bañador y no bikini como las otras. Muchas miradas masculinas se posaron sobre la Hyuuga.

- Al primero que suelte una burrada a Hinata-sama le ahogo – amenazó Neji.

- Jo con el complejo de hermano mayor -. Kiba alzó las manos en un gesto pacificador ante la expresión amenazante del otro – Vamos Neji, no te ofusques. Hinata lleva años en mi grupo, nunca la ofendería, además ella podría patear el trasero a cualquiera que la molestase -.

- Muy posiblemente – asintió Shino.

Naruto rió con los otros, fue entonces que reparó en Gaara sentado en la orilla con las piernas metidas en el agua y mirando el líquido elemento con desconfianza.

- ¿Gaara, pasa algo? -.

- Te recuerdo que no sé nadar -.

- ¡Yo te ayudo dattebayo! -.

- Naruto, ni se te ocurra -.

Los dos chicos alzaron la mirada para tropezar con la ominosa presencia de las kunoichis.

- Con tu habilidad seguro que ahogas al Kazekage y desencadenas un conflicto entre aldeas -.

- No seas mala, Sakura-chan – gruñó el rubio.

- _MIRA QUE LA SIENTA BIEN ESE MINI BIKINI ROSA_ -.

- _Deja las obscenidades, maldito zorro _-.

- _DOMINATRIX DE CUERO ROSA, DIOSA DEL SEXO -._

- _¡Kyuubi! -._

- _¿QUÉ CULPA TENGO YO SI TODAS TUS AMIGAS ESTÁN BUENORRAS? AUNQUE ELLOS TAMPOCO ESTÁN MAL, EL CHICO-PERRO TIENE UN BUEN TRASERO -._

- _¡¡¡Ya vale! -._

- _PONLE UNA CORREA, MWHAHAHAHA! -._

Naruto colisionó su cabeza contra la orilla, desesperado. A todo esto, las chicas habían rodeado al pelirrojo y le ayudaban en su primer contacto con el agua, la expresión de Gaara era de completo aturdimiento ante tanta atención femenina.

- Estoy por teñirme el pelo de rojo – dijo Kiba.

- Ya te digo – asintió Lee.

- Ni por esas – opinó Shino, flotando tranquilamente en un rinconcito.

- A mí me basta con mi Naru-chan -.

Al baño se unieron Temari y Chouji arrastrando a Shikamaru.

- Que no quiero, que luego el pelo tarda una barbaridad en secarse y es muy problemático -.

- Pero a mí me encanta cuando llevas el pelo suelto -. La rubia de la Arena puso morritos y el Nara suspiró completamente derrotado.

Sasuke contemplaba cada una de las situaciones sentado contra un árbol. Lucía el bañador que Naruto se había emperrado en comprarle, pero no se había quitado la camiseta.

- ¿No vienes, Sasuke-kun? –.

Una Sakura empapada se arrodilló a su lado.

- ¿Desde cuando vuelvo a ser Sasuke-kun y no "eh, tú, bastardo, no le pongas un dedo encima a Naruto"? -.

- Desde que demostraste que empiezas a regresar a tu antiguo yo – sonrió la pelirrosa.

- Deberías seguir con las clases de natación -.

- Nah, Gaara tiene suficientes profesoras -.

- No voy a bañarme, Sakura, ya sabes lo que hay bajo la camiseta y no quiero arruinar esta efímera sensación de paz -.

- Puedes llevar la camiseta y entrar al agua, vamos -.

Podía cambiar, pero tenía que intentarlo, quizás si empezaba por pequeñas cosas como esa... Miró hacia la poza, donde los chicos tenían montada una lucha de aguadillas, Naruto reía mientras intentaba sumergir a Shin.

- Con camiseta – cedió Sasuke.

Sintió las miradas de curiosidad cuando llegó a la orilla con Sakura y la radiante sonrisa que iluminó el rostro de Naruto.

- ¡Vamos, Sasuke-teme, salta! – gritaba el rubio.

Shin irradiaba animadversión de una manera demasiado evidente; Sasuke sonrió arrogante, molestar aún más al clon le animó a lanzarse de cabeza. El agua fría resultó una bendición en un día tan caluroso, aunque no esperaba emerger frente a Akamaru y, mucho menos, que éste le diera un efusivo lametón que casi le arranca media cara y le puso la mitad de los pelos de punta, con el consiguiente ataque de risa generalizado.

- ¡Argh, ¡Kiba, controla a tu mascota! -.

- Akamaru va por libre y, por cierto, eso significa que le caes bien -.

- Es que Sasuke-kun es adorable -. Ino le abrazó del cuello.

- ¡Ino-cerda, aparta tus manos de Sasuke-kun! –.

- ¡Oblígame, Sakura-frentuda! -.

Pelea acuática femenina montada.

- Como en los viejos tiempos – sonrió Chouji.

- Qué problemáticas -.

- ¿Pero no estabais ayudando a Gaara? – inquirió Naruto.

- Se apaña perfectamente - dijeron ambas.

Naruto echó un vistazo y le vio solo con Hinata. La chica lucía un adorable sonrojo, pero parecía haberse tomado en serio lo de enseñarle a nadar; el pelirrojo asentía con gesto concentrado a las indicaciones, otorgándole un aire muy infantil a su rostro.

- Neji, calma, no va a hacerle nada a Hinata – dijo Tenten.

El chakra del prodigio Hyuuga se había desmadrado. Naruto nadó hasta él y, agarrándole de una pierna, le hundió bajo el agua, por supuesto emergió echo un energúmeno pero el rubio no se amilanó.

- Neji -. Tonó admonitorio por parte del jinchuuriki.

- Pero... -.

- Neji -.

- Es que... -.

- Neji -.

- Como le... -.

- Neji -.

- Hmpf, vale -.

El Hyuuga se cruzó de brazos, resignado, pero sin perder ojo a la parejita.

- Por eso admiro a Naruto-kun, su valor y su capacidad de liderazgo que influyen incluso a Neji-kun porque la primavera...¡glugluglu! -.

La declamación de Lee fue acallada por su compañero de equipo al someterle a una contundente aguadilla. Tenten se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

- Tíos -.

- ¿Os venís a saltar desde aquellos árboles, están justo sobre la poza – señaló Naruto.

Kiba, Lee y Shin fueron de manera incondicional, Neji obligado y Sasuke por huir de la batalla entre las dos kunoichis.

- ¡Banzai! -.

Los saltos al principio eran a lo loco, luego empezaron a competir por el más difícil. Sasuke y Neji iban muy igualados en cuanto a estilo, mientras Naruto sobresalía por originalidad. En un momento dado se les unió Gaara.

- ¿Dónde te has dejado a tu sensei, Kazekage? – bromeó Sasuke, aprovechando que Neji estaba en la poza y no iba a montar pelea.

- ¿Celoso? -.

- No me interesa Hinata -.

- Ah, sí, cierto... a ti te van las "rubias" -.

Kiba y Lee abandonaron el terreno de combate, quedando Shin y Naruto a la expectativa. Una vez más, el orgullo hizo hablar a Sasuke.

- A mí no me gusta nadie -.

Nada más pronunciar aquello, el dolor le dobló por la mitad y la sangre inundó su boca; sin sentido, cayó al vacío.

- ¡Sasuke! – gritó Naruto.

Gaara reaccionó más rápido y convocó toda la arena que pudo a costa de exprimir su chakra hasta el límite; el moreno fue depositado con suavidad sobre el agua antes que la mano de arena se disolviera. Naruto atrapó a Gaara cuando se derrumbó inconsciente, sin perderse la macabra sonrisa de satisfacción que Shin lucía al mirar a Sasuke.

**OooO**

**N. de A: **Creo que es un capi que sabe a poco después del retraso, así que quizás actualice otra vez antes de que acabe la semana.

Musus, arigato por leerme.


	6. Veintitres de Julio

**N. de A:** Ya no sé como disculparme por los retrasos, sólo decir que me falta tiempo por todas partes ToT. Creo que este capi os gustará más que el anterior, es uno de mis favoritos, sobre todo por como me ha quedado Naruto; no me gusta mucho cuando me lo plantan en los fics de "niñita tímida en apuros", algo que no pega nada con su carácter extrovertido, cabezota y escandaloso.

Los reviews están en mi blog como siempre, sí, conseguí media hora para contestarlos XD.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Veintitrés de Julio**

Empezaba a acostumbrarse a las crisis y a despertar con esa total falta de orientación. Echó una ojeada. Estaba dentro de una de las tiendas y fuera caía la tarde; a su lado, Gaara dormía placidamente aunque parecía un poco más pálido de lo normal.

Se arrastró al exterior, así localizó a sus compañeros reunidos en torno a una hoguera; conversaban en voz baja y se notaba el ambiente un poco tenso. Akamaru fue el primero que reparó en su presencia, se acercó y le dio un amistoso topetazo que casi le tira al suelo; tras recuperar el equilibrio, acarició su cabeza.

- Sasuke-kun, nos alegra verte en pie¿cómo te encuentras? – dijo Ino.

- Un poco aturdido – replicó, tomando asiento entre Naruto y Sakura - ¿Qué le ha sucedido a Gaara? -.

- Detuvo tu caída con la arena – dijo Neji – Nos dio tiempo a Lee y a mí para recogerte -.

- Y exprimió todo su chakra en el proceso – protestó vehemente Sakura – Podría haberse matado sin darse cuenta, aún no es plenamente consciente de cuales son sus límites actuales -.

- Sakura tiene razón, Gaara no debió hacerlo – intervino Sasuke – Aunque agradezco el gesto de tu hermano, Temari, estoy en deuda con él -.

- Ten por seguro que te hará pagarla – sonrió la joven.

- No esperaría menos de Sabaku no Gaara -.

- Bueno, ahora que todo está solucionado¿qué tal si cenamos? – dijo Chouji – Eso que ha preparado Hinata huele estupendamente -.

La Hyuuga sonrió agradecida por el cumplido. Cada uno fue en busca de su mochila para sacar aquello que habían decidido aportar al picnic, casi todo recetas de los respectivos clanes. Sasuke notaba algo raro en los demás, le dirigían sospechosas miraditas, era como si tramasen algo; de repente, una tela cubrió sus ojos.

- ¿Qué demonios? -. Intentó quitarse aquello, pero unas manos sujetándole por las muñecas lo impidieron.

- Espera un poco, confía en mí -.

- ¿Naruto? – cuestionó Sasuke, no le agradaba nada la sensación de no controlar la situación.

- Tranquilo, es una sorpresa... oi¿ha ido alguien a despertar a Gaara? -.

- Sakura y Hinata -.

- Mi hermano se levanta de muy mal genio, debería haber ido yo -.

- Descuida Temari, seguro que no pasa nada -.

- Como le ponga encima la mano a Hinata-sama le descuartizo, Kazekage o no -.

- Neji, a veces eres más pesado que Lee -.

- Eso mejor ponerlo allí -.

- ¿Sake¿quién lo ha traído? -.

- Kiba -.

- Ino, eres una maldita chivata -.

- Encima que te cedo toda la gloria -.

- Shin, será mejor que no lo pruebes con el estómago vacío, no queremos un clon borracho -.

- Borde -.

- El arroz ahí para que alcancemos todos -.

- ¡Chouji! -.

- Sólo era para catarlo -.

- ¡Gaara¿qué te ha pasado? -.

Risas.

- Olvidé que Haruno es discípula de Tsunade-sama -.

- Sakura, no hacía falta que le pegases -.

- Sí hacía falta, Hinata, a mí no me grita nadie de esa manera -.

- Ya me he disculpado -.

- Un "es que tengo mal despertar" no es disculparse -.

- No pienso hacerlo después del puñetazo que me has dado -.

- Serás... -.

- Sakura-chan, que es el Kazekage a quien quieres matar –.

- Tú no te metas -.

- Sakura-chaaaan, eres mala -.

- ¡Oi¡Qué sigo aquí¡Quitadme la puñetera venda de una vez! – intervino Sasuke, harto de sólo escuchar lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

- Ups, cierto – dijo la voz de Naruto – Chicos, coged sitio -.

Por fin la venda le fue retirada de los ojos. Sasuke parpadeó un par de veces para asegurarse que la vista no le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

- Feliz cumpleaños dattebayo -.

Flash de cámara. Habían juntado varios manteles para formar uno grande plagado de la más variopinta comida, sin embargo el Uchiha sólo podía mirar el bizcocho donde se podía leer "Feliz Cumpleaños Sasuke".

- ¿Sasuke? -.

Alzó la mirada para topar con expresiones de diversión, satisfacción y expectación.

- Todo esto... desde el principio... -.

- Sí, el plan era celebrar tu cumpleaños – confirmó Sakura – Naruto nos comentó que te notaba apático, más que de costumbre, y que deseaba darte una pequeña sorpresa a ver si te animabas un poco; entre unas cosas y otras, al final todos se animaron a participar -.

Sasuke por una vez no pudo, ni quiso, ocultar su asombro desencadenando más sonrisas.

- Bueno, hemos preparado algunos regalos – dijo Ino.

Varios paquetes llegaron a manos del Uchiha, que los miraba como si fueran seres salidos de otra galaxia cuando menos.

- Ábrelos, venga – le instó Lee, cámara en mano.

Armamento nuevo, una camiseta azul oscuro como la que solía usar pero de manga larga, un álbum de fotos con un viaje a través del tiempo desde que se creó el equipo 7 hasta el presente.

- Esa la recuerdo – rió Naruto, señalando algunas que Kakashi sacó durante la mudanza a casa de Sasuke – Se te cayó todo el ramen encima -.

- Porque tú no dejabas de hacer el mono en la silla, dobe -.

- Y acabamos vapuleados por Sakura-chan cuando tiramos el suyo¡jajajaja! -.

- ¡No puede ser, tenéis esa! – gritó Tenten.

Las chicas gritaron al ver la imagen mientras cierto chico quería matar al que había incluido la dichosa foto.

- ¿Por qué acabó Neji vestido de tía? – se interesó Kiba.

- En una misión todo se nos complicó, Lee acabó haciéndose pasar por un excéntrico hijo de familia rica y Neji y yo de sus "acompañantes" – explicó Tenten.

- Sí, y Lee tuvo la genial idea de dejar que nos retrataran – gruñó Neji.

Había fotos de todos los equipos, serias o divertidas, incluso Sasuke pudo reconocerse en muchas con su eterna expresión serena y distante. Cuando terminó de verlo, el cumpleañero pasó el álbum para que los demás también le echaran un vistazo, al tiempo que empezaban a cenar.

- ¿Te ha gustado la sorpresa? – inquirió Naruto, colmando su plato con diferente comida.

- ¿No se nota? –. Sasuke esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

- Contigo nunca se sabe -.

- Me ha gustado y mucho, aunque no creo merecerlo -.

- Pues yo creo que sí y punto – dio un bocado desconfiado a una especie de pastelillo de verduras – El pasado es el pasado Sasuke, lo que importa es lo que hagas ahora. Fíjate en Gaara¿acaso ves que alguien le traté mal, incluso uno de sus mejores amigos es Lee -.

- Aún así... -.

- Eres un maldito cabezón, casi todos los que estamos aquí hemos cometido errores garrafales y nadie nos juzga por ellos -.

- Eso crees tú, idiota idealista -.

Naruto esbozó una sonrisa zorruna y se señaló orgulloso.

- Pues éste idiota idealista consiguió traerte de vuelta y será el próximo Hokage, el gran Rokudaime de Konoha dattebayo -.

- Ganas no le faltan – comentó Kiba.

- Si... si alguien puede... es Naruto-kun¿ne? – asintió Hinata.

Al margen de que todos parecían bastante de acuerdo con la Hyuuga, Sasuke le encontraba una gran ventaja a ese nombramiento: Naruto no podría dejar la aldea durante períodos prolongados, lo que le mantendría a salvo del Akatsuki.

- Bueno, esto de sólo comer es un muermo¿quién se apunta a jugar? -. Kiba echó mano de una de las botellas de sake.

- Kiba, no vamos a jugar a la botella, que ya tenemos una edad – objetó Ino.

- ¿Y qué tal a "yo nunca he"? – sugirió Temari – Alguien dice, por ejemplo, yo nunca he bailado, y los que sí lo hayan hecho tienen que beber; claro que lo divertido es soltar burradas -.

- Es una tontería, en este tipo de juegos la gente suele mentir – dijo Neji.

- Sasuke¿no conocías tú una técnica para decir la verdad o algo así? – preguntó Naruto, interesado en probar el juego.

- Se usa en interrogatorios no violentos – asintió el Uchiha, recordando como a Orochimaru no le gustaba dañar cuerpos que le eran útiles para sus experimentos – Genera un campo de genjutsu, en el interior de esa zona nadie puede mentir -.

- ¿Puedes hacerlo? -.

- No, Sasuke-kun, tu chakra está... -.

- Tranquila Sakura, no me exige un esfuerzo muy grande si nadie se mueve de su sitio – atajó él – Aunque necesito una cuerda para delimitar la zona -.

Lee le trajo una de su mochila. Sasuke la colocó alrededor del grupo de ninjas, ejecutó una compleja y larga combinación de sellos y tocó la soga. Neji y Hinata usaron por curiosidad el Byakuugan, percibiendo la sutil palpitación de chakra.

- Funciona – dijo la joven Hyuuga.

- Lee, eso no, si quieres jugar toma -. Tenten le quitó al entusiasta shinobi el sake y le atizó zumo de naranja – No tengo ganas de que arrases el campamento -.

- Jo, pero no será lo mismo -.

- Lee, Tenten tiene razón, pierdes completamente el control con un solo vasito – insistió Neji – Nada de alcohol -.

- Bueno¿quién empieza? – preguntó Shin.

- Sasuke-kun, que para algo es el cumpleañero – sonrió Sakura.

El Uchiha tomó su botellita de sake y pensó algo gracioso y no demasiado comprometedor.

- Bueno... yo nunca he espiado un vestuario de chicas, chicos para las kunoichis -.

Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, Lee, Naruto, Temari, Ino, Sakura y, oh sorpresa, Hinata bebieron. Risas.

- ¡Hinata-sama? – inquirió Neji.

- Ellas me llevaron... – musitó abochornada.

- Con el Byakuugan era más fácil controlar que nadie nos pillase – rió Sakura.

- ¿Cuándo lo hicisteis? – preguntó Naruto.

- Secreto -. Temari guiñó un ojo.

- Creo que la pregunta correcta sería ¿a quién vieron? – puntualizó Gaara.

- Sakura, te toca – dijo Kiba.

- Hum... yo nunca he besado a nadie de este grupo -.

Sasuke maldijo mentalmente¿acaso Sakura no tenía otra maldita pregunta? Bebió, intentando que su mirada no fuera hacia el rubio sentado a su izquierda. Todo el mundo bebió.

- No has especificado el tipo de beso – recordó Shikamaru – Puede ser desde en la boca, la mejilla o cualquier cosa -.

- Ah, cierto – suspiró la pelirrosa desilusionada – Te toca Hina-chan -.

- ...Yo nunca he... metido mano a alguien -.

Risas maliciosas por el atrevimiento de la chica. Esta vez sólo Shino, Sasuke, Gaara y Neji se abstuvieron.

- Oi, las chicas estáis más salidas que el pico de un shuriken – bromeó Chouji - ¡Ouch¡Ino que bestia eres! -.

- Pues no insultes -.

- Sólo era una observación -.

Neji miraba trastornado a su prima.

- Las calladitas a veces son las peores, Hyuuga-kun – rió Temari.

- Fue en una misión – protestó Hinata, roja como una remolacha.

Un suspiro, y Neji tomó su botella.

- Yo nunca he sido derrotado en combate -.

Todos bebieron sake.

- Qué soso – dijo Shin.

- Yo nunca he besado a un chico – enunció Tenten.

Las kunoichis por supuesto bebieron, lo que nadie se esperaba era la inclusión de Shin, Naruto, Sasuke y Shino.

- ¿Shino? – inquirió más de uno.

- Fue en una misión – dijo el Aburame.

- ¡Pero qué tipo de misiones le ponen a vuestro grupo? – exclamó Neji.

- Lo pregunta el que se vistió de tía – replicó Kiba.

Mientras Neji y Kiba se peleaban, Sasuke agradecía a los dioses el pasar desapercibido, hasta que notó el aliento de Naruto junto a su oído.

- ¿A qué tío has besado? –. Arrugó graciosamente el rostro, algo sonrojado por el sake – Y no me digas que Orochimaru porque te meto en aguarrás una semana -.

- Especie de engendro descerebrado... -.

El resto del grupo se giró para encontrar a Sasuke estrangulando a conciencia a Naruto y a Shin intentando que lo soltase.

- Que coñazo de disputas domésticas, como les gusta organizar probl... ¡auch! -. La sandalia de Sasuke impactó certeramente en la cabeza de Shikamaru.

- ¡Eh, no me estropees al novio! -.

- ¡Pues que él no empiece a soltar memeces! -.

- ¡Basta! -. Lee se levantó, zumo de naranja en mano – Me toca a mí, así que parad de discutir. Yo nunca he dado siete vueltas a Konoha haciendo el pino en menos de una hora, bwahahaha! -.

Goterón generalizado, nadie bebe. Gaara, tras dar unas palmaditas en la espalda del desanimado Lee, sonrió malicioso.

- Yo nunca he matado a nadie -.

- Nos estamos poniendo gores¿ne? – dijo Ino.

Bebieron Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Gaara, Tenten, Temari, Shikamaru, Shino y Naruto.

- Que nos amurriamos – dijo Temari y alzó su sake – Yo nunca me he tirado a nadie -.

- Pero que burra – rió Sakura, mientras Gaara se llevaba una mano a la cabeza.

Por lo visto el grupo poseía una activa vida sexual, Shin, Sasuke, Gaara y Hinata fueron los únicos que no echaron un trago. Neji sonrió por primera vez en todo el juego. Algunos miraban a Lee preguntándose quien habría sido la que se habría dejado. El Kazekage notaba sus orejas arder ante la miradita nada inocente de tres de las kunoichis y por el hecho de que su gesto de psicópata homicida no parecía afectarlas, antes de irse a dormir se aseguraría de no llevar un cártel a la espalda que pusiera "viólame"¿y por qué no sometían al Uchiha a la misma tortura¿acaso todo el mundo se había enterado ya que le iba la butifarra en vez de los mejillones?

- ¿Sasuke, en serio no te has acostado con nadie? -. Naruto parecía no poder creérselo.

- Estaba ocupado entrenando y planeando cierta venganza – gruñó, avergonzado.

- Ahora entiendo eso de "reprimido sexual" -.

Risita de Shin. Mirada amenazadora made in Uchiha.

- No te metas conmigo y yo no me meteré con el ejército que te has pasado por la piedra -.

- Eso es un golpe bajo, te repito que es Kyuubi -.

- Con tu cuerpo -.

- Eres malo, ya no te quiero -.

Caída al suelo de Sasuke, menos mal que estaba sentado.

- ¡Deja de soltar sandeces! -.

- Eh, pareja, ya vale – saltó Temari haciendo enrojecer a ambos – Es el turno de mi niño -.

- Tsk, qué problemático -. Miró un instante al cielo plagado de estrellas – Yo nunca me he bañado desnudo en un lugar público -.

- Pues para ser problemático las tiras a matar, Shikamaru – dijo Tenten, divertida.

Bebieron Naruto, Kiba y Hinata.

- ¿Otra misión? – cuestionó Neji.

- Algo así... -. Hinata emitió una pequeña risita, el alcohol empezaba a hacer mella.

- Naruto¿hay algo que no hayas hecho? – interrogó Sakura – Porque has bebido en todas las rondas -.

- Eso es porque Naruto-kun sabe aprovechar el máximo la primavera de su vida, es un ejemplo a seguir -.

- No te lo recomiendo, Lee – gruñó Sasuke.

Chouji alzó su botella, llamando la atención.

- Yo nunca he querido besar a alguien de este grupo -.

Mirada colectiva de estupefacción.

- Chouji, nos has matado – rió Ino.

Todos echaron un buen trago de sake.

- Otro día hay que jugar a algo para preguntar a quién quería besar cada uno – comentó Temari, con los ojos brillantes.

- No seas cotilla -.

- Vamos, Shikamaru, seguro que hasta tú sientes curiosidad -.

- No cuando ya sé a quién besaría cada uno – bostezó el ninja genio.

Escalofrío colectivo.

- Yo a Sakura-chan, no es ningún secreto – dijo Naruto, que empezaba a evidenciar efectos etílicos, es decir, compulsión por contarlo todo.

- Oh, pues lo solucionamos y ya está – rió la pelirrosa, también un poco piripi, pasando por encima de Sasuke para enganchar al jinchuuriki del cuello de la camiseta y plantarle un consistente morreo.

Gritos y silbidos. Gaara miró divertido la expresión ofuscada de Sasuke ante la escena, prácticamente le salía humo de las orejas. Cuando por fin se apartaron, rojos y riendo como idiotas, Ino tomó la palabra.

- Yo nunca he besado a la persona que amo en la boca -.

A ver, se suponía que él era el cumpleañero, entonces por qué todo el mundo parecía empeñado en martirizarle. Sasuke se bebió una botellita entera, aún así fue perfectamente consciente de las otras personas que empinaron el codo: Temari, Shikamaru, Sakura, Shin y Naruto.

- Yo nunca he besado a alguien de mi mismo sexo – canturreó Kiba.

Inconscientemente, Naruto y Sasuke se miraron. Shin no pudo esconder un gesto molesto.

- Bueno, un brindis – rió el rubio, chocando su botellita con la de su compañero – Por los accidentes -.

- Yo también -.

Shin se metió por medio con su sonrisa infantil, pero Naruto ya no confiaba en el clon después de lo ocurrido esa tarde; firmemente, obligó al desconcertado bunshin a sentarse en su sitio, volvió a brindar con Sasuke y bebió. El Uchiha aceptó el brindis, al margen de las expresiones divertidas de sus compañeros, y dio un trago, sin duda el alcohol empezaba a hacerle estragos.

- Yo nunca me he declarado a la persona que quiero -.

Sasuke ya no fue consciente de quien o no dejó de probar el sake, sólo contemplaba al rubio que terminaba su tercera botellita con sonrisa de borracho perdido.

- No aguantas el alcohol -.

- ¿Y para qué quiero aguantarlo? Se supone que lo divertido es que te afecte – sonrisa medio ida – Además, aguanto más que tú, el problema es que no has bebido casi nada -.

- Otro día que no te hayas ahogado en sake, lo comprobaremos -.

Fue la voz de Shin, cargada de maldad, la que les sacó de su conversación.

- Yo nunca he traicionado a un compañero -.

Sasuke palideció, sin embargo se repuso rápido y se escudó tras su sonrisa prepotente. Agarró una botellita de sake y la apuró entera para no ver los rostros que le rodeaban, notando el ardor que le quemaba la garganta, calentaba su estómago y nublaba un poco su cabeza. Arqueó una ceja cuando se encontró con las risas, los gritos de ánimo, y ni una mala expresión.

- No lo hagas muy seguido o nos quedaremos sin provisiones, Uchiha – bromeó Kiba.

- Lo que pasa es que tienes envidia, porque no puedes hacer lo mismo que Sasuke-kun – replicó Sakura.

- Cuando quieras, niñita -.

- Falta Naruto-kun – interrumpió Hinata.

- Eso, a ver qué se te ocurre -.

- Nada sobre ramen o hokages -.

- Yo nunca he... QUERIDO A UZUMAKI NARUTO -.

Caída al suelo de varios, carcajadas, algún aplauso. Gaara y Sasuke miraban inquietos esos ojos rojizos.

- No ha especificado el tipo de cariño, así que... -. Shikamaru se encogió de hombros y dio un trago a su sake.

Los demás asintieron divertidos y brindaron a la salud de Naruto, el cual había recuperado control sobre su cuerpo y maldecía al zorro manipulador que albergaba, hasta que vio a Sasuke llevarse la botellita a la boca.

- _Sasuke me quiere¿en serio?_ -.

- _DEJA DE PONER ESA CARA DE CORDERO DEGOLLAO QUE ME DA REPELÚS _-.

- _Eres el mejor, zorro, te abrazaría si pudiera_ -.

- _SI ME ABRAZARAS TENDRÍAMOS UN SERIO PROBLEMA, CRÉEME _-.

- _Arigato de todos modos -._

- _TÚ SÓLO TIRÁTELO DE UNA VEZ Y ACABA CON LOS DOLORES DE CABEZA -._

Acabado el juego, el grupo retomó la cena aunque con las conversaciones mucho más animadas. Kiba y Sakura decidieron zanjar el reto de beberse una botella; la ganadora fue la pelirrosa, no en vano su maestra era Tsunade, legendaria no sólo apostando sino también bebiendo. Y la cosa siguió degenerando, como en toda buena fiesta que se precie.

Naruto se giró para comentarle a Sasuke lo graciosa que resultaba Hinata bailando con una copa de más, cuando reparó en la ausencia del joven vengador. Recordando algo que guardaba en un bolsillo, se levantó y adentró entre los árboles a trompicones más allá del campamento.

OooO

Sasuke se sentó en un tronco caído, contemplando como pasaba el río iluminado por el cuarto creciente. Respiró hondo, agradeciendo el frescor que despejaba un poco su cabeza, sobrecargada por el alcohol y las preguntitas.

- Oi, Sasuke¿dónde estás? -.

- _Demonios¿es que no va a dejarme un rato solo? -._

El moreno aún estaba un poco molesto por los resultados del jueguecito, pero se incorporó y esperó a que Naruto emergiera de la maleza a punto de caerse.

- ¿Dónde ibas? -.

- No muy lejos, me apetecía dar una vuelta, no estoy acostumbrado a sociabilizar tanto, como dices tú -.

- Entonces sólo te molestaré un momento, quería dártelo sin tanta gente alrededor -. Se rebuscó en los pantalones con algo de torpeza y le ofreció algo envuelto desmañadamente en papel de regalo rojo – Feliz cumpleaños -.

Curioso, retiró el envoltorio y sacó una bandana de Konoha de tela azul bastante desgastada.

- No sabía qué regalarte, porque no te gusta casi nada, así que pensé que si yo me quedé con tu bandana de genin tú podrías tener la mía -. Naruto deslizó un dedo por el metal – Fue la que me dio Iruka-sensei, la que llevé durante toda nuestra época como equipo 7, y la que porté durante los dos años y medio que duró mi entrenamiento antes de ir a buscarte -.

Sasuke sintió que se le cortaba la respiración, aquello posiblemente fuera una de las posesiones más preciadas de Naruto y se la ofrecía libremente a él.

- No puedo aceptarla -.

- ¿Acaso no te gusta? -. Carita de pena – Ya me imaginé que podría ser ridículo, una ñoñería, quizás debí buscar otr... -.

La mano de Sasuke le tapó la boca cortando su perorata. Los ojos azules se abrieron de par en par.

- Usuratonkachi, no es que no me guste, al contrario, considero que no soy digno de quedarme con algo tan valioso -. Retiró la mano muy despacio, convirtiendo el gesto en una caricia sobre aquellos labios que tanto anhelaba besar.

Naruto añoró al instante el calor de aquellos dedos. Esbozó una dulce sonrisa, quizás más tonta de lo normal por el exceso de bebida.

- Eres un coñazo con lo de ser o no digno -. Sin previo aviso, le quitó la bandana y, con alguna dificultad por la diferencia de altura, se la anudó en torno a la cabeza - ¿Ves? Siempre te quedó a ti mejor que a mí -.

El impulsivo gesto les había dejado uno frente al otro, obligando a Naruto a alzar el rostro; que su amigo le sacase una cabeza siempre le había fastidiado, y más en esa situación. Se quedaron unos instantes mirándose, atontados por la proximidad del otro y por el sake; Sasuke recurriendo a cada gota de autocontrol para no agarrar al rubio y devorarle a besos, Naruto incómodo por la intensidad de aquellos ojos oscuros y la falta de acción por parte de su compañero.

- Sasuke -.

- ¿Hum? -.

- Yo... -.

Naruto se acercó un poco más y sus manos agarraron la camiseta negra para mantener el equilibrio; no le importaba reconocer que estaba un poquito asustado, si se equivocaba respecto a los sentimientos de Sasuke se arriesgaba a perder a una de las personas más importantes de su vida. Algo parecido le ocurría al Uchiha, sólo que la cercanía del rubio empezaba a trastocarle severamente.

- _O LE BESAS YA O LO HAGO YO -._

- _¿Y si no le gusto?_ -.

- _NO HA RECHAZADO TU CONTACTO¿NO?_, _RECUERDA LO QUE PASÓ CUANDO TE ARROJASTE ENCIMA SUYO MEDIO EN BOLAS. ADEMÁS, SIEMPRE PODRÁS ECHARME LA CULPA A MÍ _ -.

Mientras Naruto discutía con su Kyuubiconciencia, Sasuke había reunido suficiente fuerza de voluntad para apartar al chico que se aferraba a él, sólo que su intención se fue al traste cuando topó con una límpida mirada azul y unos titubeantes labios sobre los suyos. Apenas duró un instante, Naruto se retiró un poco e, incapaz de reaccionar, Sasuke sólo pudo deleitarse con esa expresión azorada, inaudita en el caso del alborotador rubio. Naruto, al no encontrar resistencia, volvió a unir sus labios, repartiendo pequeños besitos hasta conseguir que la boca del Uchiha respondiera a sus caricias; bastó un poco de presión para que Sasuke diera paso libre a la lengua de su compañero, fascinado por la sensación de calidez. Las manos que se habían alzado anteriormente con el objetivo de rechazar, rodearon el cuerpo del rubio casi con desesperación, entregándose completamente al beso que se le ofrecía.

- _Puedo tocarle_ -.

Ese sencillo pensamiento bastó para estremecer a Sasuke. Su boca se deslizó al cuello de Naruto y sus manos bajo la camiseta negra, deseando abarcar y saborear todo lo que hasta el momento tenía vedado; el rubio echó la cabeza hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados, perdido en las sensaciones que el otro desencadenaba. Sin embargo, Naruto pronto se cansó de dejarse hacer y se lanzó a la aventura, de alguna forma consiguió sacarle a Sasuke la camiseta y procedió a lamer y besar los pectorales que esa mañana había admirado; dio con uno de los pezones y escuchar el gemido ahogado del moreno aumento su excitación y el deseo de ir a más.

Aquello le estaba matando, los besos, las caricias, había anhelado por tanto tiempo a Naruto que el cúmulo de emociones bastaba para bloquearle, y empeoró cuando las traviesas manos del Uzumaki rozaron sus abdominales antes de desabrocharle el pantalón mientras mordía sensualmente su oreja.

- Naruto... tú... -.

- ¿Sí? – preguntó entre caricias.

Sasuke bajó la vista, recibiendo a cambio una lasciva mirada e insinuantes caricias por encima del pantalón, aquello fundió cualquier resto de sentido común, o de cualquier otra clase, que le quedase al joven vengador. Atrapó el rostro de Naruto entre las manos y le besó, húmeda y profundamente, la única forma que encontró de expresar lo que no era capaz de poner en palabras. El jinchuuriki deslizó con infinita dulzura una mano por el cabello azabache, permitiendo que Sasuke dominara el beso, disfrutando de ese grito silencioso: _eres mío_.

Se separaron sin aliento, perdidos cada uno en la mirada del otro, hasta que Sasuke decidió sacarle la camiseta a Naruto; mirada maliciosa made in Uchiha y el rubio completamente rojo hasta la raíz del pelo.

- Sigues siendo tremendamente infantil -.

- Y tú borde, así que estamos empatados -.

- No pretendía ser un insulto – ronroneó Sasuke junto al oído del rubio, para después lamer voluptuosamente su cuello y arrancarle un gemido.

Naruto sintió que se quedaba sin fuerzas, se agarró al moreno buscando apoyo y ambos acabaron en el suelo.

- Creo que me he quedado sin espalda – jadeó el Uzumaki, bajo el cuerpo más pesado de su compañero -¿Por qué tiene que haber tantas ramas y piñas por aquí dattebayo? -.

- Es un bosque, dobe, y para una vez que soy yo el que cae encima la que montas – se burló Sasuke - ¿Ves como no aguantas el alcohol? -.

- Lo que no aguanto es que me aplastes, aparta -.

Obedeció, pero cogiendo en brazos a un perplejo rubio para llevarle junto a la orilla del río, donde la luna daba algo de luz.

- Déjame ver la espalda, a ver qué te has hecho – pidió, tras sentarle.

- Hum, vale -.

Escuchó un chapoteo y el contacto de la tela mojada sobre los arañazos, no era nada, pero le agradaba sentirse mimado, una sensación completamente nueva para él. Fue entonces cuando notó los labios posarse sobre su espalda y la lengua que recorría las raspaduras; se arqueó un poco cuando Sasuke rozó un punto sensible a la altura de los omoplatos, permitiendo que los brazos del Uchiha le rodearan por la cintura y le atrajeran hasta su regazo. Ninguno decía nada, no hacía falta. Naruto se acomodó contra el pecho del moreno, disfrutando de la respiración pausada, de las sutiles caricias en su pelo o la piel de sus hombros.

- Ha sido el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida, arigato Naruto -.

- Habrá más... – musitó soñoliento el jinchuuriki - ... mejores... sólo quédate conmigo -.

Sasuke cerró más el abrazo y besó el cabello rubio.

- _Me quedaré y te protegeré, lo juro_ -.

En otra parte del bosque, la fiesta continuaba. Gaara había estado muy ocupado intentando evitar ser acosado por Ino y Sakura como para reparar en la ausencia de cierto rubio y cierto moreno; sin embargo, sí vio llegar a Shin procedente de los árboles con una expresión de furia contenida. Un mal presentimiento se apoderó del joven Kazekage.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**


	7. Pérdida

**N. de A**: Lo primero disculparme por la tardanza, mi ordenador murió y llevo más de dos meses sin Internet por unas u otras cosas, además del trabajo, mis últimos exámenes de la carrera y las peleas con la burocracia universitaria.

**AVISO:** Si al leer el anterior capi se os quedó a medias el juego de "Yo nunca he…" y no visteis la escenita pastelorra entre Naruto y Sasuke volved a leerlo, la page me cargó mal el capi y tuve que resubirlo.

Este es el penúltimo capítulo, quizás el siguiente tarde un poquito porque no me gusta como ha quedado el final y quiero reescribirlo. Os agradezco muchísimo la paciencia que habéis tenido y a todos los que me dejasteis review el doble de gracias, me animaron mucho a seguir guarreando esta historia en un papel en mis escasos ratos libres.

**Pérdida **

Unos brillantes ojos azules se abrieron, molestos por el rayo de luz que incidía sobre ellos. Naruto se sentó, notando como un brazo resbalaba de su pecho y caía hasta su cintura; miró a la derecha y esbozó una tierna sonrisa: Sasuke dormía boca abajo junto a él, tranquilo como un niño. Procurando no despertarle, Naruto salió de la tienda de campaña. El sol apenas empezaba a despuntar, iluminando el desastre de campamento dejado por una panda de jóvenes ninjas borrachos.

El rubio fue hacia la poza, se quitó la ropa y se sumergió en el agua fría. Los demás tendrían una horrible resaca, pero él se encontraba estupendamente, ventajas del Kyuubi.

- _NO SÉ A QUÉ VIENE ESTAR TAN CONTENTO, SI AL FINAL NO HUBO NADA DE NADA_ -.

- _Yo no llamaría "nada" a lo de anoche _-.

- _MIRA, CUANDO TENGAS DEBAJO AL UCHIHA GRITANDO PARA QUE LO FOLLES HASTA PARTIRLO POR LA MITAD, ENTONCES HABLAMOS -._

- _¿Eres amigo de Ero-sennin o qué? -._

- _NOS CONOCEMOS, AUNQUE YO NO LE LLAMARÍA AMI... ¿HUM? -._

- _¿Qué pasa? -._

- _ALGUIEN SE ACERCA, SIENTO SU CHAKRA -._

Naruto salió del agua, vistiéndose a toda velocidad, aunque quizá no la suficiente.

- Sigues siendo un picha corta, Naruto-kun -.

- Sai – gruñó el rubio a modo de saludo.

El otro esbozó una sonrisa divertida. Llevaba el traje de ANBU, con la máscara retirada sobre la nuca.

- Creí que estabas de misión – comentó Naruto.

- Aún lo estoy -. La risa dio paso a un gesto más serio – Traigo órdenes de Tsunade-sama, requiere al jinchuuriki de Kyuubi -.

- ¿Qué sucede? -.

- Una misión, hemos localizado la nueva guarida de la pareja de Akatsuki que se te escaparon hace un mes. Yamato-san, Kakashi-san y Jiraiya-san nos esperan en los alrededores para obstruirles la huída -. Le tendió una pequeña mochila – Ropa y equipo, pensé que así ahorrábamos tiempo -.

Naruto mudó su atuendo por el de ANBU, el colgante de cristales azules centelleando sobre la ropa negra; su única arma era una pequeña kodachi para casos de emergencia, una vez que desatara a Kyuubi no necesitaría nada más.

- Tu turno – musitó, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y entrelazaba sus manos formando un sello.

Sintió como su interior ardía sin quemar y la forma en que esa energía se apropiaba de su cuerpo hasta relegarle a un rincón de su mente, a una celda colmada de chakra rojo y agua desde donde contemplaba el exterior sin poder intervenir.

- MI TURNO -.

- Kyuubi-sama –. Sai inclinó la cabeza. No era la primera vez que trabajaba con aquel extraño ser y sabía que con él nunca se bromeaba si no querías acabar con la garganta rajada – Le conduciré al lugar que... -.

- ¿Sai? -. Era Sakura, saliendo de una tienda - ¿Ha ocurrido algo malo en Konoha¿Naruto, por qué vas de ANBU? -.

Unos fieros ojos rojos se clavaron en la pelirrosa, arrancándole un escalofrío.

- Ky-kyuubi – tartamudeó – Pero qué... -.

- NO TE METAS DONDE NO TE LLAMAN, PEQUEÑA, Y NO SALDRÁS HERIDA -.

- Naruto es mi amigo¡exijo saber qué haces tú controlando su cuerpo! -.

- ¿EXIJES? MWHAHAHAHAHA! -.

- Exijo -.

- Sakura-san, no es momento para esto -.

- No te metas, Sai -.

- TÚ TAMPOCO -.

- _¡No! -._

Sakura parpadeó y no supo más. Cayó al suelo rodando, tras llevarse por delante una de las tiendas de campaña al recibir una brutal patada de Kyuubi.

- _¡Sakura-chan!-. _

El alboroto despertó a todo el campamento; los ninjas aparecieron en distintas fases de desnudez y sorpresa. Gaara fue el primero que llegó hasta Sakura, comprobando que no estaba herida de gravedad; Hinata lo hacía poco después con el botiquín. Los demás se habían puesto en guardia, sus habilidades ninjas preparadas ante cualquier eventualidad.

- No hay tiempo, debemos irnos – insistió Sai.

- ¿Dónde vais? – preguntó Sasuke.

- A TERMINAR UN TRABAJITO PENDIENTE – sonrisa de fieros colmillos.

- ¡No se lo digas, es información clasificada! -.

- LE DIRÉ LO QUE SE ME ANTOJE -. Empujó al muchacho a modo de advertencia.

- ¿A qué te refieres, maldito zorro? – insistió el Uchiha.

- MISIÓN RANGO A: EXTERMINAR DOS CRIMINALES DE CATEGORÍA S DE LA ORGANIZACIÓN CONOCIDA COMO AKATSUKI -.

- _¡No se lo digas, a Sasuke no! -._ La voz de Naruto era un pequeño eco en su mente.

- No puede ser – maldijo Gaara.

- HOSHIGAKE KISAME Y UCHIHA ITACHI -.

Los ojos de Sasuke se incendiaron con el Sharingan.

- Voy con vosotros – afirmó tajante.

- _Lo sabía_ -.

- Sasuke-kun, no debes inmiscuirte, es un riesgo luchar sin haber anulado el Sello Maldito – dijo Sai.

- Voy con Naruto -.

- Pondrías en peligro a Naruto y la misión se vería comprometida, Tsunade-sama no lo aprobaría y… ¿Kyuubi-sama? -.

Kyuubi avanzó hasta situarse ante Sasuke. El moreno enfrentó sin amilanarse aquel familiar rostro, deformado por las marcas paralelas de sus mejillas y una terrible expresión de maldad.

- _Ni se te ocurra tocarle, es mío_ -.

- _ES LO ÚNICO QUE LE SALVA DE MORIR, EL QUE LE HAYAS ELEGIDO COMO TU COMPAÑERO_ -.

- Os seguiré – amenazó Sasuke.

- LO SÉ, Y POR MÍ PODRÍAS IR DE CABEZA A SUICIDARTE, PERO MI JINCHUURIKI QUIERE PROTEGERTE A TODA COSTA -. Alzó una mano, que más parecía una garra, para posarla sobre el cabello oscuro – DESCANSA -.

Todos vieron caer inconsciente a Sasuke y la fría mirada de Kyuubi, que tan desconcertante resultaba en el rostro de Naruto.

- QUE NADIE NOS SIGA, ES UN TRABAJO PARA ADULTOS – dijo con desdén, antes de hacer un gesto a Sai y que ambos desaparecieran en la espesura.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! -. Ino se arrodilló a su lado, más tranquila al localizar su pulso – Está bien -.

- ¿Y ahora qué¿vamos a quedarnos de brazos cruzados y dejar que nos insulten de esta manera? – protestó Kiba.

- Se trata del Zorro de Nueve Colas, Kiba, es el demonio que estuvo a punto de destruir Konoha – puntualizó Shikamaru.

- Pero Naruto es nuestro amigo -. Neji había activado su Byakuugan y examinaba a Sasuke – Hinata-sama, ven un momento, por favor -.

- Hai, Neji-onisan -.

- Estorbaríais más que ayudar, creedme -. Temari miró a Gaara – Si el bijuu os hiere, Naruto jamás se lo perdonaría -.

- Mi hermana tiene razón – dijo el pelirrojo – Aunque quisiera, Naruto no puede recuperar el control hasta que Kyuubi se lo permita o se quede sin chakra, lo sé, esa técnica es muy semejante al Tanuki Neiri que yo utilizaba -.

- Aún así – gruñó Kiba.

Hinata, tras recibir algunas indicaciones de Neji, usó el Byakuugan y golpeó ciertos puntos a lo largo del cuerpo de Sasuke; al dar en el centro del pecho, el moreno abrió los ojos sobresaltado y se sentó bruscamente.

- Tranquilo, hemos roto el jutsu que te mantenía inconsciente – explicó Neji.

- Arigato... -. Se puso en pie con dificultad – Pero ahora debo encontrarles -.

- No debes ir solo – dijo Shikamaru.

- Eres un ninja de Konoha – dijo Sakura, aún tumbada – Nosotros trabajamos en equipo¿recuerdas? -.

- Por supuesto -. Sasuke esbozó una media sonrisa, observando el gesto de determinación en todos los allí presentes, fue cuando reparó en algo - ¿Y Shin? -.

- ¿Alguien recuerda haberle visto? – interrogó Shikamaru, recibiendo sólo negativas – Creo que tu clon se nos ha adelantado, Sasuke -.

- Mierda -.

- Deberíamos ponernos en movimiento -. Sakura se levantó y terminó de curarse con su chakra – Coged lo imprescindible. Shikamaru, tú diriges -.

- Shino¿tienes el rastro? -.

- La duda ofende – replicó el Aburame - Coloque insectos en Naruto y Sai, descuida -.

- De acuerdo – asintió Shikamaru – Somos un grupo muy grande, así que lo ideal es distribuirnos por parejas de combate que se complementen: Lee-Tenten, Neji-Hinata, Sasuke-Sakura, Shino-Kiba, Chouji-Ino, Temari conmigo. Gaara, serás el encargado de cubrirnos, tú estilo de lucha es individual y lo dejaremos así -.

- Partamos – apremió el Uchiha.

**OooO**

Muy por delante, en una región de bosque y acantilados repentinos, Kyuubi y Sai se reunían con el resto del grupo de asalto.

- ¿Y MIS PRESAS? – preguntó el zorro, sin preámbulos.

- En alguna zona del perímetro hasta aquella escarpa – dijo Kakashi – Todos tuyos -.

- NO OS QUIERO CERCA, SI ALGUNO SE CUELA EN MI TERRENO DE CAZA NO RESPONDO POR LOS CADÁVERES EXTRA -.

- Esperaremos aquí – dijo Yamato, con el ceño fruncido.

- BIEN -.

Un aura roja envolvió el cuerpo del rubio, acentuando más sus rasgos zorrunos, y desapareció entre los árboles. Un aullido resonó en el bosque, una llamada a la sangre.

- Odio a ese maldito animal – gruñó Jiraiya, sentado en unas rocas.

- Ninguno le adoramos, pero si puede acabar de una vez con el peligro que representa Akatsuki no seré yo quien lo critique – dijo Kakashi – Además, siempre ha protegido a Naruto -.

- Porque le convenía – suspiró el sannin – A veces pienso que Yondaime podría haber buscado otra forma de vencer a ese demonio, las cosas habrían sido muy diferentes si hubiera seguido vivo -.

- Muy diferentes, especialmente para Naruto -. Hatake arqueó una ceja – Sai, pareces inquieto -.

- Tengo un mal presentimiento – dijo el joven anbu – Quisiera acompañar a Naruto-kun -.

- Te juegas la vida, Sai, el Kyuubi no se anda con tonterías a la hora de matar -.

- Lo sé, pero creo que debo ir -.

- Kakashi-sempai, no se lo permitas, es una irresponsabilidad – objetó Yamato.

- Siempre he sido algo irresponsable -. Se encogió de hombros – Ve si quieres -.

Sai hizo una ligera inclinación de cabeza, a modo de agradecimiento, y se alejó a toda velocidad.

En otra parte del bosque, dos sombras vestidas de negro aguardaban.

- Es la tercera vez que intentamos atrapar a ese chico -.

- Lo sé -.

- Somos los últimos, si fracasamos... -.

- No habrá fracaso -.

- Tu hermano está con él -.

- Vendrá solo -.

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? -.

- El deseo de proteger a quien se ama es más fuerte que la prudencia -.

A escasos kilómetros, un joven rubio se detenía en seco y desplegaba todos sus sentidos; envuelto en hilos de chakra, semejante a ocho paños de seda roja ondeando en una inexistente brisa. Captó cada una de las conciencias vivas en el bosque, desde el más pequeño animalito hasta cada humano. Frunció el ceño.

- LES DIJE QUE SE MANTUVIERAN AL MARGEN -.

- _Ya sabes que los ninjas de Konoha podemos ser algo duros de oído _-.

- NO ES UN JUEGO, SABES QUE UNA VEZ EMPIEZO NO HAY MARCHA ATRÁS, Y TÚ NO ESTARÁS DESPIERTO PARA REFRENARME -.

- _Me gustaría que esta vez me dejases consciente, el combate es contra Itachi y su mascota, no voy a traumatizarme si les arrancas la cabeza de un mordisco _-.

- TE ESTÁS CONVIRTIENDO EN UN PEQUEÑO SALVAJE, NARUTO -.

- _Tengo un buen maestro -._

- HUM, UNO AL SUDESTE, DOS AL NORESTE, UNO AL OESTE, SEIS Y SIETE AL SUDOESTE MUY PRÓXIMOS ENTRE SÍ -.

- _Noreste y rápido, si cumplimos la misión antes que nos alcancen los demás... -._

- LO SÉ, EVITAREMOS QUE LES HAGAN DAÑO -. Kyuubi resopló – LO QUE TÚ LLAMAS AMIGOS SON UN LASTRE -.

- _Eso nunca -._

Kyuubi se lanzó a la carrera, un relámpago de llamas rojas.

**OooO**

Una cueva frente a un pequeño claro en la espesura, ese había sido su escondite los últimos tres meses hasta que estuvieron preparados y revelaron su posición. Kisame se entretenía destrozando algunos árboles, impaciente por el inminente combate; Itachi permanecía sentado en unas rocas, impasible.

- Alguien viene – giró el rostro hacia un lado, mostrando una ligera sorpresa en su voz – Otöto -.

El Sasuke que tenía ante él respiraba entrecortadamente, agotado por varias horas de correr a través de la espesura, incluso su camiseta azul y pantalones blancos mostraban enganchones. Una enorme espada se posó repentinamente a la altura del cuello del joven Uchiha.

- ¿Le rebano a trocitos o prefieres hacerlo tú? – interrogó Kisame.

- No le subestimes, no es el mismo de hace seis años -.

- Ju, a mí me sigue pareciendo el mismo niñato débil que... -.

Sasuke agarró la Samehada con una sonrisa perversa.

- ¡Chidori Nagashi! -.

El hombre tiburón salió despedido a varios metros, con las manos completamente carbonizadas y retorciéndose de dolor por la electricidad que aún recorría su cuerpo. La espada cayó al suelo, retumbando como una columna que se desploma. Itachi ni se inmutó.

- Niisan -.

El vengador avanzó a paso lento hacia su hermano mayor, que no le atacó. Los dos Uchihas quedaron frente a frente, en silencio.

- ¿Quieres volver a intentarlo? – preguntó Itachi.

- No -.

- Lo sabía, aún eres débil -.

- Aunque fuese diez veces más fuerte que tú tampoco lo haría... -.

Itachi se levantó y miró intrigado a su hermano pequeño, ambos casi de la misma altura. Sasuke extendió sus manos, tan despacio como si se enfrentase a un animal peligroso que le atacaría en cualquier momento, hasta agarrar la túnica negra y apoyar la frente sobre su hombro.

- ...porque, en el fondo, no quiero matarte -.

- Te elegí porque eras el único con potencial para superarme -. Una mano se cerró en torno al cuello de Sasuke, apartándolo.

- No seré yo quien te entregue la paz que anhelas, aniki – sonrisa irónica, quebrada en un gesto de dolor cuando se le privó de aire.

El sharingan resplandeció e Itachi vio como su ira se convertía en curiosidad.

- ¿Quién eres? -.

- S-sas-ke -.

- No eres mi otöto¿quién eres? -. La presión que ejercía sobre aquella garaganta disminuyó ligeramente, lo suficiente para permitirle hablar.

- Me llaman Shin y, en cierta forma, sí soy Sasuke – afirmó sin su habitual aire burlón – Lo siento dentro de mí, todo el odio que te profesa, devorando cada una de las cosas buenas que hay en su vida para conducirle a la oscuridad que tu elegiste. Pero, también sé, que jamás podrá derrotarte, porque otra parte de sí mismo, la del niño que vio como su mundo se desmoronaba, no quiere matar al hermano que admiraba y quería -.

- Y has venido a mí para salvarle -.

- Para salvarme a mí mismo -.

Itachi le miró interrogante.

- Quiero que muera – dijo Shin – Si el muere, yo ocuparé su lugar y tendrás la batalla épica que tanto has deseado -.

- ¿Por qué no le matas tú mismo? Pareces perfectamente capaz de hacerlo sin ayuda -.

- No soy parte de ninguna trampa, Itachi, mi oferta es sincera -.

- Puede, pero yo no veo beneficio alguno -.

- Orochimaru desarrolló un nuevo jutsu especialmente pensado para las habilidades de Sasuke, el chakra del Clan Uchiha parece ser la antítesis del de Kyuubi y quiso aprovechar esa ventaja de cara a otro enfrentamiento con Naruto, lo que Orochimaru no esperaba es que su querido Sasuke-kun se volvería contra él durante ese combate – sonrisa perversa – Puedo mostrarte ese jutsu para que lo captes con tu sharingan y lo uses para conseguir a Kyuubi, aunque tendrás que jurarme que Naruto no sufrirá daño alguno -.

- Muéstramelo -.

**OooO**

Siguió el rastro de chakra por la rivera del arroyo, muchos árboles aparecían destrozados y era fácil por las marcas imaginar el trabajo de la Samehada de Kisame. Silencioso como un gato que acecha a un ratón, se deslizó hasta las inmediaciones del claro y paró en seco al ver la escena.

- _¿Sasuke?_ -.

- _NO, SHIN -_.

- _¿Cómo llegó aquí?_ -.

- _DEBIÓ ADELANTARNOS CUANDO NOS DESVIAMOS PARA HABLAR CON JIRAYA, KAKASHI Y YAMATO -_.

- _¿Pero por qué haría semejante estupidez?_ -.

- _PROTEGERTE, TODOS TUS COMPAÑEROS SON UNOS IDIOTAS, Y EL CLON DEL UCHIHA TAMPOCO SE SALVA -_.

- _¿Te importa si dejamos las discusiones sobre la naturaleza humana para luego?_ _Me gustaría rescatarle antes que Itachi le haga pedacitos -._

Gruñido de fastidio.

- SUÉLTALE -.

Itachi miró más allá de Shin, a la silueta de cabello rubio y ojos carmesíes que emergía del bosque con expresión de tedio.

- ¿Debería? -.

- NO ES TU HERMANO, SÓLO ES UN BUNSHIN DESMADRADO -.

- Entonces no hay problema en hacerle desaparecer -.

- ES ALGO QUE ME ENCANTARÍA, PERO NO SÉ DE QUÉ FORMA AFECTARÍA ESO AL ORIGINAL Y A MI JINCHUURIKI NO LE GUSTARÍA PERDER A SU COMPAÑERO -.

Algo en la forma de decir "compañero" hizo arquear una ceja a Itachi.

- ESTE COMBATE ES ENTRE TÚ Y YO¿ACASO NO BUSCÁIS A LOS BIJUU? – sonrisa zorruna – VEAMOS SI PUEDES HACERTE CON EL MÁS PODEROSO DE TODOS -.

Itachi propinó una contundente patada al clon y lo mandó contra los árboles, donde quedó inconsciente. En otro punto indeterminado del bosque, Sasuke cayó de rodillas al suelo con una mano sujetándose el estómago mientras la otra cubría su boca, entre los dedos escapándose la sangre.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! -. Sakura paró a su lado preocupada.

- ¿Se encuentra mal? -. Neji, Hinata, Lee y Tenten se detuvieron también.

- Shin... – tosió el Uchiha – Han atacado a Shin... -.

- Tu conexión con él cada vez es más fuerte –. El Byakuugan de Neji observó a Sasuke – Si continuas perdiendo en su favor chakra de esta manera, serás tú el que desaparezca en lugar del bunshin -.

- Lo sé, y el matarle no es una opción a estas alturas, seguramente sobreviviría y el que perecería sería yo -. El Uchiha se incorporó con ayuda de Sakura – Pero ahora lo primero es Naruto e Itachi -.

- Sasuke-kun, yo puedo llevarte -. Lee señaló su espalda con una sonrisa.

Todos esperaban que el altivo moreno se negase, antiguamente hubiera ido a rastras antes que mostrarse débil, pero su orden de prioridades había cambiado. Protegería a Naruto a costa de cualquier cosa, incluso su orgullo.

- De acuerdo – consintió Sasuke, reprimiendo una sonrisa por las caras de sorpresa de los demás – Apresurémonos -.

En el corazón del bosque se desarrollaba un combate épico, el chakra hacía ondear los árboles como si padecieran un vendaval. A un lado, la figura de Naruto envuelta en un inmenso halo rojo con la forma de un zorro demoníaco de nueve colas; en frente, Itachi lo contemplaba con el Sharingan activado. A ojos de un espectador el Uchiha parecería en desventaja, pero sólo porque no exhibía su poder de la misma manera.

- MUERE -.

Una garra de chakra cruzó el aire, el Uchiha alzó una mano y disolvió la ofensiva, como se deshilacha una mala tela.

- Tú conociste a Madara, creo recordar -.

- LE CONOCÍ -.

- Yo le he superado, no puedes hacer nada contra mí, demonio legendario o no -.

- MADARA NO SE ENFRENTÓ A NARUTO Y A MÍ JUNTOS -. Sonrisa divertida – NO SUBESTIMES A MI CONTENEDOR, UCHIHA -.

- ¿Y por qué luchas tú en su lugar? -.

- YO ESTOY DISPUESTO A HACER COSAS QUE ÉL NO -.

- Comprobémoslo -. Las manos de Itachi encadenaron una serie de complejos sellos y, al tiempo que su Sharingan adquiría la forma del Magenkyuu, gritó - Miirareta no Fuuin (Sello del cautivo) -.

Fue una sensación extrañísima, como si una ola de energía atravesase su cuerpo intentando desmembrarlo en pequeños pedacitos. Su chakra enloqueció, alterándose y fluctuando de manera peligrosa; el demonio se retorció de dolor, hacía mucho que no sufría así.

- _NO PUEDO CONTENERLO... CUANTO MÁS ME RESISTO MÁS DAÑO HACE... -._

Desde el interior, Naruto vio como el Sello que encerraba a Kyuubi perdía consistencia hasta ser casi translúcido. Si el Sello desaparecía...

- _¡Libérame! -._

Era la única forma. Kyuubi cedió su voluntad, replegándose al interior del Sello, donde su chakra terminó por estallar y desmantelarse por completo. Naruto, a cuatro patas sobre el suelo, intentaba normalizar su respiración y olvidar el millón de alfilerazos que torturaban su cuerpo. Itachi le observaba hierático, como siempre, aunque sus ojos volvían a ser negros.

- Sin Sharingan estás perdido – dijo Naruto, incorporándose.

- Podría decirse lo mismo de ti sin el Kyuubi -.

- Je, no tienes ni la mitad de chakra que yo, Itachi -. El rubio juntó sus manos ante el rostro, concentrando a su alrededor un halo de energía azul – Voy a matarte y le serviré tu cabeza a Sasuke en bandeja de plata -.

El Uchiha paró la primera patada, pero pronto tuvo que abandonar su pose de calma absoluta y responder al ataque. No recordaba a Naruto tan rápido y agresivo, los ojos azules brillaban con una determinación asesina que se proyectaba en cada uno de sus movimientos. Itachi cayó al suelo, sujetándose el pecho ensangrentado por la kodachi del rubio.

- ¿Tus últimas palabras? -. Naruto preparó el arma para una última estocada, su chakra azul recorriendo la esbelta hoja.

- Una pregunta¿de dónde sacaste tanto poder? -. Itachi siguió sin mostrar emoción alguna.

- Me dijeron hace tiempo, que uno puede hacerse realmente fuerte cuando desea proteger a alguien a quien aprecia -. Sonrisa triste – Sasuke es mi persona importante, si he de matar para protegerle, así sea -.

Una sombra cruzó ante los ojos de Naruto al tiempo que la kodachi caía sobre Itachi. Escuchó el grito de Shin en la distancia, un eco en los confines de su conciencia. Fue como emerger de la vigilia a estar despierto de golpe; unos ojos oscuros, el cuerpo abrazado al suyo, el líquido caliente que empapaba sus manos.

- Usuraton-ka-chi... -. La sangre manó de la boca.

- No... no, por favor... -.

- Estúpido otöto -.

Naruto se deslizó al suelo, sujetando el cuerpo de Sasuke, el mismo que había servido de escudo e impedido que el rubio se suicidase bajo el influjo del Magenkyou de Itachi. La kodachi que debía atravesar al Uchiha renegado, estaba clavada en Sasuke.

- Siempre... te... protegeré -. Tos entrecortada.

- Sasuke... ¡Sasukeee! -.

Sakura se arrodilló junto a la pareja y, tras extraer la kodachi, procedió a volcar todo su chakra curativo sobre la herida del moreno. Neji, Hinata, Tenten y Lee formaron una barrera defensiva ante Itachi y un Kisame ya recuperado del Chidori Nagasi.

- Lee y Tenten, ocupaos del tiburón – indicó Neji.

- Hai -.

- Chicos -. Naruto les observó preocupado.

- Tranquilo, os daremos tiempo, los demás no tardarán en llegar – dijo Lee con su pose "guay".

Itachi entrecerró los ojos, odiaba las interrupciones. Por eso, apenas un minuto después, los primos Hyuuga caían al suelo completamente masacrados. Lee y Tenten no estaban mucho mejor, sólo podían esquivar los ataques de la Samehada, sin tiempo para contraataques y mucho menos socorrer a sus compañeros.

- ¡Neji, Hinata! -.

El grito de Naruto se perdió en el rugido del Katon invocado por Itachi. Cuando las llamas se disolvieron, dejaron ver una pequeña cúpula de tierra compacta que se desintegró casi al instante.

- ¡Ninpou kamaitachi! -.

El huracán se abatió sobre el pequeño campo de batalla, barriendo a ambos bandos. Los refuerzos habían llegado.

- Sentimos el retraso, topamos con algunas de las trampas que protegían esta zona – dijo Kiba.

La escena ahora arrojaba algo de esperanza. Un Chouji de casi cuatro metros inmovilizaba a Kisame contra el suelo; Ino en un margen del claro, con los ojos cerrados y las manos enlazadas ante el rostro, seguramente controlaba la mente del ninja tiburón. Shikamaru proyectaba su sombra sobre el lugar que debía ocupar Itachi, era difícil saberlo bajo la nube de insectos convocados por Shino. Gaara ayudaba a los primos Hyuuga, mientras Kiba hacía otro tanto con Lee y Tenten.

- Deberíamos matarlos antes que contraataquen – dijo el joven Kazekage.

Naruto devolvió su atención al chico entre sus brazos. Sasuke estaba cada vez más pálido, la sangre no dejaba de manar y Sakura parecía desesperada.

- ¿Sakura-chan? -.

- No consigo curarle, he volcado todo mi poder, no sirve de nada – sollozó la pelirrosa.

- Quizás yo pueda hacer algo -.

Era Shin, magullado y ceniciento.

- No es necesario -. Sasuke se contempló a sí mismo, agotado – Eres... mejor que yo... lo que habría sido... sin Itachi... -.

- No hables – protestó Naruto.

- Debí morir con los demás... así – los ojos oscuros se clavaron en el rubio -, así serías feliz -.

- ¡Deja de decir estupideces, Sasuke-teme! -.

- ...si te lo hubiera dicho antes... si no fuera un cobarde... -.

- Sasuke... -.

- Yo... Naruto... -. Los penetrantes ojos negros se cerraron despacio – ...te quiero... -.

El corazón del Uzumaki se detuvo durante un eterno segundo.

- ¡Pues lucha, maldito bastardo! – le gritó desesperado – ¡Prometiste que me protegerías siempre, no puedes morirte ahora, maldita sea¡No después de haber dicho eso! -. Se abrazó a él, llorando – No me dejes solo… no me dejes solo… -.

Fue aún más horrible que aquella ocasión cuando unos críos luchaban contra otro a muerte en el País de la Ola, porque si entonces Sasuke era importante, su mejor amigo, ahora se había convertido en el centro de su existencia. Cuando el corazón del Uchiha se detuvo, el de Naruto lo siguió.

**OoOoOoOoOoO **

**N. de A: **Argh! Pastelorrada garrafal al canto. ¿Alguien más a parte de la autora piensa que esta historia está degenerando?

Ahora esta autora se va a contestar review, que es su obligación XP, pasaos por mi blog.


	8. Dónde todo concluye

**N de A:** Después de milenios (más de un año) he terminado el fic. No me gusta este final, he intentando reescribirlo más veces de las que me gustaría, pero una vez paso el trozo del combate no sé cómo resolver la trama de manera satisfactoria. Así que perdonadme por los excesos de azucar y la brevedad de la narración, quizás algún día lo retoque.

Gracias a todos los que me habéis revieweado **Kandy91, gossa, Yukime Souma-chan, Danybel, kennich, Utena-Puchiko-nyu, Fati-chan, angelligth23, Lyofar, Tifa Uzumaki, Lady Uchiha, Vierna **(me alegra que sobrevivieras a leer todo de un tirón**), Yukinita, Shiga-san, Ankin, AgataBlack, rush of happiness **(tu review tiene la culpa de que me diera por acabar el fic aunque no me guste lo que he escrito)**, Misaki.**

**OOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOoOoOooOoOOooOoOoOOOoOoOoooOoOoooOoooooOoOoOoooOoOooOooOo**

**DONDE TODO CONCLUYE**

–Yo... Naruto... -. Los penetrantes ojos negros se cerraron despacio – ...te quiero... -.

El corazón del Uzumaki se detuvo durante un eterno segundo.

–¡Pues lucha, maldito bastardo! – le gritó desesperado – ¡Prometiste que me protegerías siempre, no puedes morirte ahora, maldita sea¡No después de haber dicho eso! -. Se abrazó a él, llorando – No me dejes solo… no me dejes solo… -.

Fue aún más horrible que aquella ocasión, unos críos luchando contra otro a muerte en el País de la Ola, porque si entonces Sasuke era importante, su mejor amigo, ahora se había convertido en el centro de su existencia. Cuando el corazón del Uchiha se detuvo, el de Naruto lo siguió.

Shin tomó las manos de Sakura y volvió a ponerlas sobre la herida, aunque retrocedió asustado ante la colérica mirada de ojos azules que prometían homicidio inminente si alguien tocaba al joven vengador.

–Prueba a usar mi chakra – explicó el bunshin – Le he robado demasiada "vida" a Sasuke, por eso no puedes sanarle -.

–¿Y por qué le ayudas entonces? – cuestionó la pelirrosa, tan iracunda y desesperada como su rubio compañero.

–Porque Naruto morirá con él y no puedo permitirlo – afirmó tajante. – Mi naturaleza se compone de todo aquello que Sasuke guardaba en lo más profundo de su interior, lo que ocultó tras la masacre de su clan: su inocencia, esperanza, sueños, su egoísmo infantil y, sobre todo, su capacidad de amar a otros -. Tocó el pecho del Uchiha – A partir de ahora siempre estaré aquí, porque tú le has devuelto todo eso, Naruto -.

El clon volvió a colocar sus manos sobre las de Sakura, el halo de chakra en torno a ellas se amplió hasta cubrir todo el cuerpo de Sasuke con un intenso resplandor verde. Shin esbozó una tierna sonrisa, dio un pequeño beso en los labios a Naruto y, con un ¡puf!, desapareció; de golpe, el joven vengador volvió a respirar, abriendo los ojos a tiempo de advertir las lágrimas del rubio y la sombra que se alzaba sobre él.

Sakura gritó atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes. El kunai de Itachi, destinado al hombro de Naruto, topó con la cruz formada por las katanas que empuñaban Sai y Sasuke.

–Buena defensa – sonrió el más joven Uchiha, eco de un viejo recuerdo.

–Lo mismo digo – dijo Sai, devolviéndole el gesto.

Itachi se alejó de un salto. La trampa para capturar a Naruto y el Kyuubi había fracasado y, aunque podría hacer frente a la tropa de ninjas sin problemas, la situación podría complicarse si sus preceptores hacían acto de presencia. Sus niveles de chakra hacían inviable el uso del Sharingan, sin él se encontraba en una seria desventaja. Antes que nadie pudiera reaccionar, liberó a Kisame.

–Lo dejaremos aquí por hoy, ninguno estamos en condiciones de concluir esta batalla satisfactoriamente -. Los ojos del Mangekyou retomaron su color negro.

–Yo sí, te mataré – bramó Sasuke, la hoja en su mano lanzando chisporroteos eléctricos.

–Detente, Sasuke -.

La voz de Naruto era pausada, en ningún caso autoritaria, pero el moreno obedeció aunque con evidentes signos de frustración. El rubio le quitó la kodachi y la enfundó.

–Vaya, ahora tu hermano es la mascota del jinchuuriki – se burló Kisame – No sé por qué habríamos de irnos, ellos están en desventaja -.

El Uzumaki sujetó del brazo a Sasuke para que no respondiera a la provocación.

–Sasuke ha elegido un camino diferente a la venganza ciega que le impusiste, Itachi -. Esbozó una de sus radiantes sonrisas – La próxima vez que nos encontremos lucharé a su lado y le ayudaré a derrotarte en nombre del clan que destruiste -.

–Será interesante -.

Una nube de humo y los dos miembros de Akatsuki desaparecieron.

**OooO**

–Vaya aspecto más desastroso traéis -.

El grupo de jóvenes ninjas echó una mirada de fastidio a Kakashi.

–¿Acaso debo recordarte cómo acabaste tú tras enfrentarte a Itachi, sensei? – preguntó Sakura.

–Pero éramos Naruto y yo contra Itachi, no un ejército de los mejores ninjas de Konoha -.

–¿Cómo ha ido? – interrogó Jiraiya, pasando de la discusión de maestro y alumna.

–Han escapado, pero todos estamos bien, así que no del todo mal – sonrió Naruto.

–Nah, hierba mala nunca muere – gruñó el sannin – Parece que nunca podremos quitárnoslos del medio -.

–"Nunca" es mucho tiempo, Jiraiya-san – repuso Sai.

–Deberíamos ser nosotros los que les preparásemos la trampa, no ellos a nosotros – dijo Shikamaru.

–Tienes razón – asintió Kiba.

–Podríamos hablar con la Godaime, si nos diera permiso... – les apoyó Sakura.

–Ya es hora que nos quitemos el quebradero de cabeza de Akatsuki, muerto Orochimaru, ellos son la mayor amenaza para la paz de Konoha – ratificó Neji.

Hablando, hablando, entre todos empezaron a formar planes viables para capturar a Itachi y Kisame; ni siquiera la conversación varió cuando emprendieron el regreso para recoger el campamento junto al río. Naruto y Sasuke dejaron que los otros se adelantasen, caminando más despacio uno al lado del otro.

–Qué ganas de un buen tazón de ramen, lo mejor después de un combate – sonrió el rubio, cruzando las manos tras la cabeza.

–Eres incorregible – suspiró Sasuke.

–¿Qué quieres tú? -.

–Dormir -.

–¿Neeeh?, qué aburrido – protestó el rubio.

–No todos tenemos un zorro demoniaco en nuestro interior que nos ayuda a recuperarnos de las heridas -.

–Eso ha sido un golpe bajo, además Kyuubi está fuera de servicio por culpa de tu hermano -.

–Parece que el chakra de los Uchiha afecta al del zorro, los de Akatsuki lo sabían y por eso es Itachi el encargado de cazarte -.

–¿Tú lo sabías? -.

Sasuke asintió.

–Tiene que ver con el pergamino fundacional del clan, algún día te lo contaré -.

–¿Igual que el Mangekyou? -.

–…sí -.

–Perdona, ya me callo – dijo Naruto.

Caminaron nuevamente en silencio, escuchando las voces y risas de sus compañeros. Era tan extraño, hacía escasas horas se encontraban trabados en un combate a vida o muerte y ahora disfrutaban de la tarde como si nada hubiera sucedido. Los ojos azules se clavaron en el joven vengador, tampoco parecía posible que Sasuke andase tan tranquilo a su lado, si la suerte no hubiera jugado a su favor estaría muerto y él volvería a ese maldito infierno de soledad. Pero lo había dicho, por fin puso en palabras lo que le demostrara a base de besos y caricias la noche anterior.

–¿Iba en serio? -.

–¿Hm? -. Sasuke se volteó, para mirar a un Naruto que parecía entre avergonzado y algo asustado - ¿Qué cosa? -.

–Lo que dijiste antes, en el combate... cuando tú... -.

–No recuerdo haber dicho nada – se apresuró a negar el moreno.

Naruto soltó una sarta de juramentos.

–¿¡Por qué sólo dices las cosas importantes cuando estás apunto de morirte, _teme_!? -.

–¿A qué viene eso ahora? -.

–Pensaba que lo de Shin te habría hecho cambiar un poco, lo suficiente para ser menos... -.

–¿Menos qué? -.

–Frío -.

–Soy como soy, usuratonkachi, no sé qué más quieres -.

–¡A ti, maldita sea! -. Naruto se cruzó de brazos y miró a un lado, ofuscado y ligeramente ruborizado – Pero tú no pareces pensar igual -.

Sin variar un ápice su expresión, Sasuke fue junto a Naruto. El rubio le miró ilusionado, hasta que recibió un collejazo de los que soltaba Sasuke cada vez que le ponía de los nervios.

–Serás cabrón¿a qué ha venido eso-ttebayo? -.

–No se me da bien expresarme y mucho menos con público – repuso sin alterarse – Sabes de sobra como me comporto, así que no empieces a montar numeritos -.

–Yo no monto numeritos, y te recuerdo que todo este lío empezó porque eres un reprimido sex… ¡hmpf! -.

–Ni se te ocurra terminar esa frase – amenazó Sasuke, tapándole la boca con la mano.

Naruto se apartó claramente enojado.

–Pues ahí te quedas – echó a andar rapidamente hacia el grupo que había desaparecido en un recodo del camino – Me voy con Gaara, Sakura-chan, Sai o incluso Neji, al menos no padecen ningún trauma que les impida decir lo que sienten -.

–Ahora pareces una niñita cabreada – le picó Sasuke.

–Y tú un estriñido crónico con esa cara de palo, tío borde -.

–¿Desde cuando eres tan ágil contestando, o es que te chiva las frases Kyuubi? -.

–Hay un huevo de cosas que no sabes de mí, bastardo, entre ellas que tuve tres años para practicar insultos porque un cabrón que creía mi mejor amigo y del que me he enamorado me dejó tirado por un villano pederasta con complejo de serpiente para conseguir poder y convertirse en una reinona mal travestida a cambio de vender su cuerpo y matar un hermano psicópata adicto a los dulces que se está quedando ciego y cuyo único compañero es un maldito tiburón -.

Se quedaron mirando sin pronunciar palabra, Naruto porque intentaba recuperar el oxígeno perdido de soltar una frase tan larga sin respirar y Sasuke intentando procesar todo lo que había desembuchado el hiperactivo rubio.

–¿"Reinona mal travestida"? – cuestionó arqueando una ceja.

–¿Te has mirado al espejo cuando liberas el sello en nivel dos? – replicó Naruto en el mismo tonillo.

Sasuke se pasó una mano por los ojos, respiró hondo y terminó por esbozar una de sus medias sonrisas.

–Naruto -.

–¿Qué? – gruñó éste, aún enfurruñado.

–Es imposible no quererte -.

El rubio le miró, parpadeando incrédulo.

–Todo el mundo que te conoce acaba por quererte. Seguramente más de la mitad de la tropa que va por allí está enamorada de ti, mientras la otra mitad te aprecia hasta cotas insospechadas -. Sasuke caminó hasta encontrarse frente al petrificado jinchuuriki – Eso lo sabes y no vas persiguiéndoles para que te digan a todas horas lo que sienten por ti -.

–Es diferente, contigo es muy diferente, nunca sé lo que estás pensando o cómo te sientes, es… tú… -. Naruto frunció el ceño, concentrado en intentar expresar exactamente lo que era convivir con el moreno – Eres el único que esconde su corazón cuando está conmigo. No es que me apetezca que estés constantemente con el "te quiero" en la boca – puntualizó avergonzado -, sólo me gustaría que me dejases verlo por mí mismo -.

–He muerto dos veces por ti¿quieres una tercera? -.

–¡No te burles dattebayo! -.

–Entonces¿qué quieres que haga? -.

–No lo sé – reconoció Naruto, derrotado – Olvídalo, ha sido una tontería -. Sonrió y agitó ostentosamente los brazos – Estoy muuuuy cansado y hace más de veinticuatro horas que no como ramen, así que no es mi mejor momento. Vamos con los demás -.

El Uchiha sabía que mentía; conocía esa máscara sonriente mejor que nadie, porque era un reflejo de la suya propia, una máscara gélida y sin emociones. Él había muerto dos veces por Naruto, pero el revoltoso ninja estaba dispuesto a matar a sangre fría por protegerle, por eliminar a Itachi e intentar hacerle feliz. Se llevó una mano al pecho, algo en su interior se revolvía contra la idea de permitir que el rubio siguiera deprimido por una cosa tan tonta como dos palabras después de lo que acababan de pasar.

Luchando contra sí mismo, abrazó a Naruto por la espalda y apoyó la frente en uno de sus hombros. Su compañero se quedó quieto y callado para variar, era sorprendente la intuición que podía derrochar en ocasiones.

–Sólo por ser hoy y por lo que ha pasado… - musitó Sasuke -, así que abre bien los oídos y memoriza -.

–Esto es raro dattebayo -.

–Cállate, usuratonkachi, ya bastante difícil es para que tú lo compliques -.

–Hai -.

–T-te quiero… -.

–Muy raro y cursi ttebayo – opinó Naruto, con una ligera risita – No pareces tú -.

–Ahora soy yo el que debería protestar por las burlas -.

–Deberías improvisar, a mí me funciona -.

Sasuke cerró los ojos, recordando los últimos dos años de convivencia.

–Quiero cabrearme por las mañanas porque has quemado las tostadas por tercera vez, quiero reír porque eres un desastre entrenando o porque te has metido en uno de tus líos, quiero desesperarme porque sólo vamos a comer ramen, quiero escucharte, aunque levantes aunténticos dolores de cabeza, porque las pequeñas cosas buenas las vuelves grandes y los problemas pesan menos, quiero ver como se te ilumina la cara cuando ayudas a otras personas o cuando prometes que te convertirás en Hokage, quiero que me grites y me insultes porque significa que me miras como nadie más lo hace, porque cuando me miras creo que hay algo más a parte del dolor, la soledad y la venganza, quiero… -.

Y siguió hablando, enumerando todos los defectos y virtudes, cada pequeño detalle del chico rubio que tenía entre sus brazos, como si una vez empezado tuviera que sacar fuera todo lo que pensaba o sentía. Notó a Naruto removerse para poder girarse y encararle, se sorprendió un poco al ver los lagrimones que empapaban su cara.

–Eres un llorica – se burló Sasuke.

–Yo también te quiero, aunque seas una reinona mal travestida -.

–Usuratonkachi -.

–Teme -.

Se besaron, un beso con sabor a sangre y lágrimas, y no se hubieran despegado en un buen rato si no fuera por los aplausos, gritos y silbidos.

–¿Habéis acabado ya? – voceó Sakura.

–Pase que desmontemos nosotros solos el campamento, pero vuestras mochilas las cargais vosotros, pareja – coreó Kiba.

–¿Para cuando la boda? Os puedo asesorar con el banquete -.

–Podríais esperaros, que nos vais a robar protagonismo a Shikamaru y a mí -.

–¿Temari, hay algo que se te haya olvidado comentarle a tu hermano pequeño? -.

–Qué problemático -.

–¡Están en la primavera de la juventud…! -.

–Era el destino -.

–Ino-san, a mí lo que no me queda claro es lo de las relaciones "físicas", en mis libros no viene y… -.

–Quita Sai, que ya bastante trauma tengo -.

Naruto, que parecía un cruce entre naranja y tomate con insolación, fue a recuperar sus pertenencias y a berrear un rato intentando que sus amigos dejasen las bromas. Sasuke se unió a ellos, limitándose a mantener su habitual sonrisa de "molo más que tú y lo sé" y agarrar la mano de su jinchuuriki para que no le arreara un mordisco a alguno de los presentes.

Aquello no había acabado, ni mucho menos, ahora tendrían que enfrentarse a la opinión del resto de habitantes de Konoha, a la Hokage y a un nuevo sistema de convivencia como pareja en lugar del habitual de amigos/rivales con tensión sexual no resuelta acumulada, además de la preocupación constante de los planes de Akatsuki. Sasuke tenía muy claro cual iba a ser la peor prueba, plantarse ante Tsunade y sobrevivir al anuncio de que estaban juntos, con lo sobreprotegido que tenía a Naruto a saber lo qué le hacía, esperaba que no tuviera que ver con sus atributos masculinos a los cuales les tenía mucho aprecio.

–Sasuke, estás pálido¿te encuentras bien? -.

–Sí, dobe, sólo empezaba a mentalizarme sobre el hecho de tener suegros -.

–¿Suegros? -.

–Iruka-sensei es como tu padre y Tsunade-sama tiene complejo de madraza contigo, por no hablar de Kyuubi que parece el típico abuelo tocanarices -.

–Tranquilo, yo te protejeré de Tsunade-baachan ttebayo, te protejeré de cualquier cosa -.

–_¿Y QUIÉN ME VA A PROTEGER A MÍ DE VOSOTROS DOS, HUMANOS CON COMPLEJO DE LAPA?_ -.

–Ahora te aguantas, después de lo que le hiciste a Sakura-chan y Sasuke – gruñó Naruto, mirándose el estómago - ¿Y no eras tú el que decía que me liara con el niño bonito? -.

–_(GRUÑIDOS ININTELIGIBLES) -._

Sasuke sonrió divertido y dejó que su jinchuuriki le arrastrará de la mano hacia la aldea.

**OOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOoOoOooOoOOooOoOoOOOoOoOoooOoOoooOoooooOoOoOoooOoOooOooOo**

**AVISO**: Muchos esperaríais un lemon como colofón, pero no tengo ni la habilidad ni las ganas, así que si alguien quiere hacerles un favor a nuestra pareja podéis escribirlo y yo le planto enlace en mi profile para que la gente los lea. Enlazaré a todos, sin importar que sean mejores o peores, aunque mencionaré a mis favoritos ;P.

Gracias por seguirme y esperarme durante tanto tiempo, espero no decepcionar con el siguiente fic que tengo empezado y que tiene una trama mucho más compleja y currada que éste.

Ja ne!

Elanta


End file.
